The Mission of Impossibility
by SM-Ikemen
Summary: Kisah petualangan yang bahkan authornya sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ini cerita petualangan tentang seorang... entahlah yang diberi misi ke indonesia. RnR plz...
1. Misi TerMenyebalkan, Kata Roderich

Akhirnya aku kembaliiiiiiii~ #digeplakwajan, dengan cerita baru yang kacau, abal, ngga jelas, dll seperti biasanya. Yyang ini idenya udah lama sih, tapi baru diketik beberapa hari lalu.

Disclaimer: Jika hetalia beneran punya saya, maka saya tahu kemampuan gambar saya lebih baik dari sekarang. Hetalia jelas-jelas punya Himaruya-sensei, idenya muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan saya sendiri lupa tempatnya #gaadayangnanya

Warning: Gaje, Abal selalu, OOC akut terutama Roderich-nya, OOT (jika ditemukan), keanehan tidak pada tempatnya, sedikit genderbending, OC Male!Nesia karena kali ini lebih seru pake Male version ketimbang fem-nya, Typos karena saya bukan orang sempurna, yaoi hints terutama PruAus, straight yang bakal tersedia di chapter-chapter depan, dll.

Buat para fujoshi, tolong jangan merasa tidak enak ya... Plis, saya tidak bermaksud menjelekkan siapapun!

Sekarang, kayaknya ga ada lagi yang ingin dikatakan, jadi... Happy reading! dan review kalo mau! kalo ga mau ya ga usah!

* * *

><p>Aachen, Germany. 2.00 PM<p>

Seseorang bermata ungu dan berambut coklat tua dengan sehelai rambut menjuntai ke atas sedang berjalan cepat ke arah sebuah gedungbersama rekannya, seorang albino berambut perak dan bermata merah. Si mata ungu terlihat frustasi dengan keberadaan si rambut perak yang dengan menyebalkannya nyerocos tentang awesome. Awesome inilah, awesome itulah, seakan sejagat raya yang paling hebat dia. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana aku harus bersama orang ini, pikir si mata ungu.

Sesampainya di gedung, mereka segera naik lift. Di sana, mereka bertemu Toris, atau biasa disapa Pi. ia bermata hijau tua, berambut sebahu warna coklat muda. Ia ditemani "sahabat"-nya, yaitu Feliks atau biasa dikenal sebagai Pone yang berambut pirang lurus. "Hai Pi, kau hendak naik ke lantai berapa?" tanya si mata ungu, yang tentunya adalah Roderich, tapi sering dipanggil Rho di lingkungan tempat kerjanya. "Lantai 15, Tuan Rap memanggilku, dan katanya aku juga harus membawa Feliks. Kau sendiri, Rho?" Tanya toris balik. "Lantai 14. Bos X bilang ada tugas. Sayang sekali aku harus membawa kakaknya yang sok awesome tapi bodoh ini." Kata Roderich sambil menunjuk si rambut perak, yang tentu saja adalah Gilbert, yang sedang sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu. Toris yang penasaran menengok kertas itu. "Bagus Gilbert, kau punya bakat seni… Tapi…" Roderich yang ikutan penasaran, akhirnya ikut menengok.

Gilbert menggambar dua orang laki-laki. Salah satu rambutnya pirang tersisir rapi, persis seperti Bos X aka Ludwig, adiknya. Yang satunya lagi agak kurang jelas, tapi ada rambut aneh yang menjuntai keatas dan baju yang dipakai orang itu sama persis dengan baju yang dipakai Roderich saat ini. Parahnya, Gilbert menggambar dua orang itu dalam posisi "magnet" alias nyaris berciuman, lengkap dengan headset bentuk kupu-kupu. Di sudut kanan bawah, Gilbert menulis "GerAus: Ludwig x Roderich." Reaksinya, Toris melongo, Feliks terus berkata, "Pony, dia like gila sekali!" Dan Roderich kehabisan kesabarannya. "Grrrhhh… Gilbert.."

Karena marah, Roderich langsung mencekik Gilbert. Diacungkan tongkat dirigen pusaka miliknya di depan hidung Gilbert. "Kau lakukan itu sekali lagi, kupastikan kau **dipecat!**" Ancam Roderich. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan cekikannya.

"Hh… Hh… heh, gara-gara elu, gue yang ter-awesome ini ga bisa napas tau! Kapan-kapan gue bales lu!" Teriak Gilbert, dan dia beralih melanjutkan gambarnya. Toris lebih kaget, dan Feliks juga ikut kaget sekarang.

TING! Sudah sampai lantai 14, Roderich menyeret Gilbert keluar dari lift. "Ayo cepat! Kita sudah terlambat nih! Bos minta kita sampai jam 2.15!" Kata Roderich berlari menyeret Gilbert ke ruang 4, ruang terlarang. Bagaimana tidak disebut terlarang, wong tulisannya "dilarang masuk janitor" #gubraks

'Dasar bos aneh, masa ruangan sendiri disamarkan jadi janitor? Apa coba?' Pikir Roderich. Dengan ke-awesome-annya, Gilbert membaca pikiran Roderich dan berkata, "Setuju! Dasar bruder aneh! Tumben-tumbennya dia jadi aneh begini!"

Mereka telah sampai pintu ruang 4. Roderich mengetuk pintu janitor eh, ruangan itu. "Permisi? Bos, anda ada di dalam?" Roderich berusaha membuka pintunya, tapi terkunci.

Gilbert menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, sementara Roderich mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Di sana, Roderich melihat Lily, adik satpam gedung tersebut, hampir dicium sama Ludwig. Roderich kaget bukan kepalang dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Gil… Adek lu… Bikin pairing…" Kata Roderich. "Apa? Pasti awesome, kan?" Tanya Gilbert. "GerLiech…" "APA? kukira Gerfem!Ita… Berani banget dia selingkuh gitu! Aku yang awesome ini tak pernah mengajarinya begitu!" Kata Gilbert sambil kembali ke lift dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Felicia, sekretaris bos X datang dan menunggu di depan pintu. "Ah, Felicia, kau datang?" Tanya Roderich. "Ya, veee~ aku harus menaruh laporan ini di mejanya, vee~ ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pintunya dikunci, ve?"

Gilbert kembali dengan membawa Vash, lengkap dengan kunci cadangan. "Ada apaan sih, gue lagi latihan nembak malah diganggu!" Kata Vash marah-marah. "Maaf Vash, tapi ini berhubungan dengan adikmu." Kata Roderich. "kalau begitu aku terlibat! Ini kuncinya." Kata Vash menyerahkan kunci ke Roderich. Roderich membuka pintunya dan semuanya langsung masuk.

Ludwig terlihat hampir mencium Lily, dengan jarak mereka hanya tinggal dua senti. Vash dan Felicia kaget bukan kepalang. "Ludwig… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP LILY?" Bentak Vash marah. "Vee~ Ludwig selingkuh, vee~" Kata felicia sambil nangis-nangis dan memeluk Roderich #lha. "B-Bukan begitu, Feli!" Kata Ludwig. "Tadi itu…"

-FLASHBACK-

Ludwig sedang membaca laporan dari intelijen Tn. Pipe dan Tn. Rye. Tiba-tiba, Lily datang. Anehnya, dia tidak memakai pita seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Nona Lily, apa yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Ludwig. "Aku mencari pitaku, rasanya waktu itu hilang di sekitar sini. Boleh aku mencari disini, tuan Ludwig?" tTanya Lily. "Boleh, cari saja." Kata Ludwig. Lily mencari di sekitar ruangan, sementara Ludwig melanjutkan bacaannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ludwig sadar bahwa Lily membuka lemari berkas _top secret_ yang lupa ia kunci. Ludwig langsung menarik Lily dari lemari itu dan menghadapkannya (Lily) tepat di depannya. "Lily! Jangan buka lemari itu-"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Dan saat itu kalian datang dan melihatnya." Jelas Ludwig.

Karena situasi jadi tegang, Ludwig akhirnya berkata, "Emm… fFeli, tolong kamu taruh semua laporannya di mejaku. Bruder, Roderich, mari kita bahas misinya. Dan… Vash, kurasa pita adikmu itu," Ludwig merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Terselip di dompetku." Vash mengambil pita itu dengan bersungut-sungut dan menyerahkannya pada Lily. Feli menaruh tumpukan laporan di meja Ludwig. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi dari ruangan.

Sekarang tinggal Gilbert, Roderich, dan Ludwig yang membentuk pairing threesome G-A-P yang terdiri dari pairing PruAus, GerAus, dan Germancest #digeplak. Ludwig pergi ke belakang sebentar, sambil mengurus sesuatu di dapur, ia bertanya, "Kalian mau minum apa?"

"BIR!" jawab Gilbert senang. "Aku… kopi espresso saja." Kata Roderich. "Aa… kalau begitu, aku ambil saja anggur. Aku tidak minat minum bir." Kata Ludwig membawakan secangkir kopi espresso, segelas besar bir, dan sebotol anggur prancis lengkap dengan gelas anggurnya.

"Terimakasih, bos. Akhirnya, ada teman juga untuk makan kue." Kata Roderich mengeluarkan kotak berisi kue yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Lalu ia mengambil cangkir kopi di depannya dan meminumnya pelan. Gilbert dengan senang langsung mengambil bir di depannya dan menenggaknya sampai habis. "WEST! Minta lagi birnya!" Teriak Gilbert. Ludwig facepalm dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil satu tong bir.

Saat satu tong bir itu datang, Gilbert sangat bernafsu untuk mengisi gelasnya lagi, tapi tong itu langsung dijauhkan oleh Ludwig. "Nanti bruder boleh minum lagi. Sekarang kita bicara soal misinya." Ludwig menyalakan layar LCD di belakangnya.

"Misi kalian kali ini," kata Ludwig mengatur komputernya dan menampilkan peta sebuah pulau. "Mencari informasi-" "Aaah… West, itu mah terlalu mudah! Susahan dikit dong!" Kata Gilbert. "Jangan potong dulu. Aku belum selesai, bruder. Di sebuah pusat fujoshi di daerah kepulauan dekat Pulau Madura, Indonesia."

"Indonesia? Dimana itu? Aku hanya pernah dengar bali." Kata Roderich. "Nah bali itu terletak di… sini." Ia memperlihatkan peta indonesia dan menunjuk Pulau Bali. "Pulau Madura ada di… sini. Nanti kalian naik helikopter ke indonesia, yang kira-kira perlu waktu 12 jam. Pusat fujoshi adalah tempat yang perlu pembiasaan, sudah kusiapkan bahan bacaan kalian." Kata Ludwig menunjuk tumpukan buku. "Nanti cari secret contact kita, Tuan Alp alias Yadi. Dia sering berada di sawah, beberapa kilometer dari kota Surabaya."

"Surabaya? Dimana lagi itu West? Tidak awesome, merepotkan saja!" Kata Gilbert. "Lagipula, sawah itu apa, bos? Anda tahu kan, di Austria tidak ada sawah." Kata Roderich.

"Sawah itu," Ludwig menunjukkan foto seorang petani menanam padi di sawah. "Adalah tempat dimana petani menanam padi. Padi sendiri adalah tanaman yang menghasilkan makanan pokok orang Indonesia, yaitu beras, yang dimasak jadi nasi. Mungkin kalian akan makan itu nanti. Jelas?"

"bBos, sebenarnya, soal bahan bacaan kita itu, apa ya?" Tanya Roderich lagi. "Oh, sebenarnya aku juga agak _pissed-off_ untuk mengatakan ini, tapi itu semua adalah doujin yaoi rate M dari pairing threesome G-A-P yang berarti kita. Kau sebagai uke sentralnya, sementara aku dan Gilbert semenya. Kau mau baca satu? Ini." Kata Ludwig melemparkan salah satu buku dari tumpukan tersebut ke Roderich.

Roderich membuka buku itu, (sayangnya) tepat di bagian R-18-nya. Ia langsung melempar buku itu dan berlari gaje keliling ruangan sambil berteriak, "MATAKU SAKIIIIIT~" Ludwig facepalm.

Gilbert mengambil buku itu sambil berkata, "Dasar orang austria yang tak awesome! Gitu aja lebai!" Ia membukanya, tepat di halaman yang dibuka Roderich tadi. Raut muka Gilbert langsung berubah. Ia membuka sedikit halaman-halaman setelahnya, menaruh buku itu pelan di meja, dan mengikuti jejak Roderich berlari gaje keliling ruangan. "BUKU TAK AWESOMEEEEE~"

Mereka berlarian selama satu jam. Selama itu, Ludwig membaca laporan lain dari Tn. Cyber, memasak wurst, dan mencuri secuil kue Roderich. Setelah mereka lelah karena kekurangkerjaan mereka, Ludwig berkata, "Itulah yang disebut doujin yaoi. Ini kartu nama Tuan Alp." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu.

Di kartu itu, terpampang foto seorang laki-laki muda, berpose narsis dilatari sebuah monumen yang puncaknya berbentuk es krim warna emas. "Ini Yadi?" tanya Roderich tak yakin. "Kelihatannya dia orang yang menyenangkan! Awesome!" Kata Gilbert. "Ya, dia memang suka berfoto narsis. Apa itu namanya… alay! Ya, alay namanya. Dia juga senang menjamu tamu." Kata Ludwig.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Ludwig. Roderich dan Gilbert keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Makasih banyak udah mau baca cerita gaje nan abal ini! #membungkukterimakasih.<p>

Sekarang, saya punya tebak-tebakan. kira-kira, siapakah Tn. Pipe, Tn. Rye, Tn. Cyber, dan Tn. Rap? yang berhasil nebak, boleh beri rikues (tapi jangan susah-susah ya... #ditendang) Later in the next chapter!


	2. Yadi, Uke Pose, dan Wisata Kuliner

Lanjoot! baca aja ya~ keabisan kata! #digaplok

* * *

><p>Roderich dan Gilbert berangkat dari gedung dengan helikopter yang dikendarai oleh Tn. Fathero. Tidak, dia bukan seorang bapak, tetapi namanya terbentuk dari kata 'Fat' dan 'Hero'. Yup, dialah Alfred F. Jones.<p>

Setelah berjam-jam penuh penderitaan, dengan tugas membaca doujin yaoi R-18 G-A-P, sampailah mereka di Indonesia.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah sawah, berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari Kota Surabaya…<p>

Yadi sedang sibuk mencangkul sawahnya. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat Roderich dan Gilbert yang kegerahan karena panasnya daerah utara Jawa. "Hei Rod, orang itu mirip nggak?" Tanya Gilbert. "Hmm… Mirip sih… samperin aja." Kata Roderich. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Yadi.

"Eh, permisi… Anda kenal orang ini?" Tanya Roderich sambil menunjukkan kartu nama Yadi. Yadi mengambil kartu nama tersebut, dan berkata "Ya. Saya kenal banget orang ini. Ini kan saya! Lihat, mirip kan?" Yadi mencocokkan foto itu dengan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya, kulitmu lebih gelap sekarang." Kata Roderich.

"Ah, palingan pengaruh matahari! Biasa itu!" Kata Yadi enteng. "Kalian pasti orang yang dikirim Bos X itu! Ayo ke rumahku, kalian pasti perlu minum!" Kata Yadi riang, menarik Roderich dan Gilbert ke sebuah rumah kayu di pinggir sawah.

* * *

><p>Yadi mempersilahkan mereka duduk, lalu ia pergi ke dapur. Disana, ia merebus air, menanak nasi, menggoreng ikan, dan mengulek sesuatu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah menghidangkan the, tiga piring nasi, sepiring ikan asin, dan secobek sambal. "Silahkan~ kalau kalian mau, minum saja tehnya dulu." Kata Yadi menuangkan teh di gelasnya Roderich dan Gilbert.<p>

"Gak ada bir?" Tanya Gilbert dengan inosennya. "Gak ada. Kalo mau, ini aja." Kata Yadi menyodorkan semangkok wedang jahe. "Hmm… kelihatan awesome!" Kata Gilbert yang dengan belagunya meminum wedang jahe itu langsung dari mangkoknya, seperti saat dia minum bir. Tak berapa lama berselang… "HUAH! PEDAS! PEDAS YANG TAK AWESOME~" teriak Gilbert keliling ruangan. Yadi yang panik, segera cabut ke dapur, mengambil sekendi air dan meminumkannya langsung ke Gilbert. Gilbert berhenti berlari. "Aaahhh~"

* * *

><p>"Makanya… jangan belagu dong, Gil…" Kata Yadi sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk Gilbert. "Ehh… maaf ya, aku hanya punya ikan asin, aku belum menyembelih ayamku bulan ini…"<p>

"Jadi… ini yang namanya nasi? Jujur, ini lembek sekali." Kata Roderich. "Ya itulah nasi. Kamu mau makan beras, kayak ayam-ayamku?" Kata Yadi. Seekor ayam masuk ke rumah dan langsung diberi sejumput beras oleh Yadi. Bos X telah memberitahu, beras itu hambar dan keras, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tetap makan nasi.

"Hei, merah-merah apaan itu? kelihatannya awesome~" Kata Gilbert melihat sambal cobek. "Itu sambal. Kau boleh ambil, tapi jangan banyak-banyak." Kata Yadi. "Hei Yadi, kau harus tahu satu hal," Kata Gilbert, mengambil sendok nasi. "Hal yang awesome itu, harus diambil banyak-banyak." Gilbert menciduki sambal itu dengan sendok nasi.

Gilbert mencampur nasinya dengan sambal, lalu menyuapkan nasi itu ke mulutnya. Satu pikosekon kemudian… "PEDAAAS~" Dan kali ini, diperlukan tiga kendi air untuk menghilangkan rasa pedasnya.

"Merah-merah tidak awesome! Jauhkan itu dariku!" Kata Gilbert pada sambal cobek. Tiba-tiba… TING! Gilbert dapat ide. "Yadi, wasweswosweswos…" Gilbert berbisik ke Yadi. "Ohh… bisa sih kayaknya, tapi kau harus makan banyak." Kata Yadi. "Wasweswosweswos…" "Oh, oke. Nanti kuajak saja kau dan Roderich untuk wisata kuliner ke Surabaya." Janji Yadi, sementara Roderich merasakan aura tak enak di sekitarnya.

Setelah makan dan istirahat sebentar, Yadi mengajak mereka. "Hei, mau wisata kuliner nggak?" "Boleh! Pasti awesome sekali merasakan makanan daerah ini!" Kata Gilbert senang. "Kita naik apa, Yadi?" Tanya Roderich. "Hmm… Kita naik… Sebentar ya… KEBO! SINI KAU!" Teriak Yadi memanggil Kebo, kerbau kesayangannya. Kebo pun datang dari belakang rumah. "Nah, naik ini, kawan-kawan~" kata Yadi.

Roderich langsung loncat ke gendongan Gilbert. "HUAAA~ mendingan aku diraep Francis daripada naik ini!" Teriaknya. "Roderich? Kau serius mau diraep Francis? menurutku sih, enakan wisata kuliner lho…" Kata Yadi.

Tiba-tiba, Francis datang dengan cara ber-apparate, dan bertanya, "_Mon cher_, kau mau menerima 'jasaku'? Oh, bahagianya~ Gilbert, bisakah kau serahkan dia padaku?" Gilbert langsung saja menyerahkan Roderich ke Francis, dan yang bisa didengar sekarang adalah sebuah teriakan panjang. "TIDAAAAK~"

* * *

><p>Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Roderich berhasil kembali, dengan baju yang agak berantakan dan kancing kemejanya yang sudah dibuka dua. Yadi yang melihat keuntungan langsung memotretnya dengan kamera HP dan mengunggahnya ke forum PFFI (Perkumpulan Fujoshi dan Fudanshi Indonesia). "Fufufu… untung besar nih gue…" kata Yadi senang. Roderich yang sudah membetulkan kancingnya langsung berkata, "Aku salah! lebih baik wisata kuliner naik Kebo daripada diraep Francis~" Dia nangis-nangis, dan langsung ditenangkan oleh Yadi. "Cup-cup-cup… ayo kita naik… tapi, Kebo lagi males, jadi jalannya satu kilometer per jam. Tak negoin dulu ya…" Kata Yadi. "A-APA?" Roderich merasa ini akan segera jadi hari sialnya.<p>

Setelah nego… "Rod, Kebo setuju, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mau berpose uke kayak tadi sepuluh kali." Kata Yadi. Roderich kaget, Gilbert senang, dan Yadi menyiapkan kamera instannya. "Ayo cepat, kamu mau wisata kuliner nggak?" Kata Yadi menarik tangan Roderich kembali ke rumahnya.

20 menit kemudian, mereka kembali. Saat melewati persawahan, Yadi menunjukkan foto-foto itu, padi-padi tersebut dengan ajaibnya langsung mengeluarkan beras. Saat foto-foto itu ditunjukkan ke Kebo, ia langsung mimisan. "Huah… bisa untung besar aku kalo ini kujual ke Bu Eliza~" kata Yadi senang.

"Ayo naik!" Yadi menaiki Kebo, sementara Gilbert dan Roderich menaiki gerobaknya, meski Roderich melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Baik, semua siap… KEBO, UNTUK FOTO UKE!RODERICH, GO!" Teriak Yadi, dan Kebo berlari sangat cepat, mengalahkan mobil Fe-piiip- yang berpegangan ke Kebo, Gilbert berpegangan pada gerobak, dan Roderich… di kakinya Gilbert.

"GIMANA? LEBIH CEPAT, KAN KAWAN-KAWAN~" Teriak Yadi. "AAWESOOME~" Teriak Gilbert. "AAAAAAH~" Teriak Roderich ketakutan. Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di surabaya. Yadi ngerem mendadak, dan mereka semua jatuh. Yadi jatuh di Kebo, Gilbert jatuh di gerobak, dan Roderich jatuh di tanah.

* * *

><p>Mereka bergerak pelan, dan berhenti tidak jauh dari sebuah warung lontong balap. "Disini, menunya cuman lontong balap doang. Gak ada bir, wurst, schnitzel, kue, cappuccino, dan…" Kata Yadi berusaha menyebutkan makanan lain dari Jerman dan Austria.<p>

"Sayang sekali," Kata Gilbert yang harus berpisah dari bir kesayangannya. Mereka pun duduk dan memesan masing-masing satu.

Anehnya, Gilbert yang sudah kepedasan tingkat akut karena makan sambal cobek beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang meminta banyak sambal. Nyaris setengah piringnya diisi sambal. Roderich hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tangan *?* melihatnya.

Gilbert, dengan kepedesan yang ia bawa, akhirnya disuruh jalan-jalan di sekitar bersama Roderich. Di luar… "Gil, kamu ngapain sih, makan sambal sebanyak itu?" Tanya Roderich. "Oh, aku yang sangat awesome ini punya rencana, yaitu… FUUUUUUHHH…" Gilbert meniup tepat ke arah Roderich. Apinya muncul, dan… Roderich langsung kegosongan. Mariazell-nya juga hangus. "M-Mariazell-ku…"

Yadi yang sudah selesai membayar, langsung menghampiri Roderich yang sekarang berwarna hitam gosong dan Gilbert yang tertawa-tawa. "Ya ampun… Roderich…" dia pun membersihkan kegosongan di sekujur tubuh Roderich.

"berikutnya, warung rawon!" Kata Yadi semangat, dan Kebo berlari (tanpa mereka) ke warung rawon terenak di situ. "KEBO! KEMBALI~" Teriak Yadi sambil mengejar Kebo, diikuti Gilbert dan Roderich di belakangnya. Setelah Kebo berhenti, "Hh… Huff… Capek! Tapi… Ayo kawan-kawan!" Kata Yadi mengajak mereka masuk.

Setelah melakukan prosesi kebiasaan yaitu masuk, duduk, dan memesan, Roderich mengamati jeruk nipis. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapat ide, persis seperti D**k di buku L**a S*ka***. Dia ambil salah satu potongan jeruk nipis tersebut, dan ia cipratkan ke matanya Gilbert. Mata Gilbert jelas langsung keperihan, dan sekarang bukan hanya iris matanya yang berwarna merah, tapi bagian putih matanya juga.

"PERIH! TIDAK AWESOME~" Teriak Gilbert dengan tak elit. Untung saja warungnya masih sepi. "Hei, Rod! Aku yang awesome ini cuman mau balas waktu kau cekek aku di lift tempo hari! Jadi udah impas dong! Mataku yang awesome~" Beberapa pelayan yang lewat cengo melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Gilbert mengambil semangkok sambal dan melempari isinya, alias sambal tentunya, ke Roderich. Roderich langsung limbo, lompat, dan cabut menghindari sambal dari Gilbert.

Aksi lontar sambal dan hindar sambal berhenti ketika seorang pelayan menyerahkan pesanan mereka. beberapa saat kemudian, aksi berlanjut. Roderich mengambil mangkok berisi tauge pendek, ia buang isinya (dan ditadahi oleh Yadi), dan mangkoknya ia gunakan untuk menampung lemparan sambal. Sebutan lontar-hindar sambal telah berubah menjadi lontar-tampung sambal.

Yadi memakan pesanannya sambil menunggu pertemputan warung rawon berakhir. Setelah Yadi selesai, ternyata Roderich dan Gilbert masih betah bertempur, kali ini menggunakan sambal dan mangkok tauge dari meja sebelah. Yadi mulai frustasi, dan berhubung pesana mereka berdua sudah dingin, Yadi menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan…

"HEH, KALIAN MAU MAKAN GAK SIH?" Tanya Yadi keras, membawa mangkok rawon dingin di tangan kanan dan sambal serta taugenya di tangan kiri. "KALO KALIAN GAK MAU, TAK ABISIN NIH! CEPETAN MAKAN SONO, TRUS BERSIHIN SAMBELNYA!" Perintahnya.

Dua orang itu langsung duduk, memakan makanan mereka cepat-cepat, sementara Yadi menunggu di atas Kebo sambil main suling. Lalu Roderich dan Gilbert mengambil alat pel dan membersihkan bekas-bekas pertempuran yang berupa sambal dan tauge yang berserakan di lantai.

* * *

><p>Serombongan fans Hetalia yang lagi gathering berjalan ke warung rawon tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, mereka melihat Mariazell-nya Roderich nongol dari balik tembok. "Eh, kalian nyadar nggak, kalo rambut aneh yang nongol tadi itu mirip Mariazell-nya Roderich?" Tanya salah seorang anggota. "YA IYALAH~" Koor serombongan. "Pergi ke situ yuk, siapa tahu kita nemu Roderich <em>beneran <em>lagi! Lumayan tuh... Bisa dipairingin ama..."

"Gilbert!" "Antonio!" "Francis!" "Ivan!" Dan akhirnya para fans Heta tersebut malah berdebat soal dengan siapa Roderich dipairingin. "Tapi, bagaimana jika itu bukan Roderich? Bisa saja itu orang lain, atau bukan apa-apa." Kata salah seorang fans. "Sudahlah, apapun itu, lihat saja dulu." Usul yang lainnya. mereka pun berjalan ke sana.

Yadi yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung menyuruh mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang. Yadi membawa Kebo memutar. Di pintu belakang, Gilbert dan Roderich bertanya, "Ada apaan sih sampe nyuruh kita lewat sini? (Gak awesome jalannya!)" "Udah ah, gak ada waktu. Ayo cepat!" Yadi menyuruh mereka naik.

* * *

><p>Kebo terus berjalan, sementara pairing PruAus menanyai Yadi apa yang terjadi. "Oh… Tadi itu, ada serombongan fans hetalia lagi gathering datang ke warung rawon. Mereka tertarik untuk mendekat dan rambut gaje-mu itulah yang menyebabkannya!" Kata Yadi. "Maksudmu Mariazell-ku?" Tanya Roderich. "Ya. tepat sekali. Sekarang ayo kita ke warung rujak cingur."<p>

* * *

><p>Aaaa... makasih sudah baca, maaf kalau penggambaran WisKul-nya kurang intensif, maklum soalnya saya sendiri kurang tau sudut pandang seorang bule! #plak! tolong review, saya kehabisan review *?* dan... tunggu chapter depan ya~<p> 


	3. Trio L, Trio Fanmonkey

Huaaah... Selese juge ni chappie! Bagi saia, ini adalah... PUSAT HINT! *tebarsconearthur* *dilemparitomatbusuk* *cabut*

Disini, saya menempatkan segepok (meski saya rasa tak sebanyak itu) hint PruAus yang bisa saya tuliskan~ jika tak suka, silahkan tekan tombol back, close tab/window tempat kalian buka fic ini, ataupun cara apa saja untuk tidak membaca fic ini. Jelas? (murid2: Jelas bu!)

Jadi, karena saya kehabisan pembuka, silahkan baca, aru~

* * *

><p>Di warungnya… "Yadi, sebenarnya rujak itu apa?" Tanya Roderich. "Rujak itu ya… makanan. Dibuat dari sayuran, eh… atau buah-buahan, ditambah bumbu yang dicampur kacang." Jelas Yadi. "Trus, cingur apaan, Di?" Tanya Gilbert. "Hidung. Hidungnya sapi. Dipotong dan dicampurkan ke rujaknya." Jawab Yadi. Raut wajah Roderich dan Gilbert sekalian menjadi agak aneh.<p>

Mereka memesan dan makan tanpa ada kekacauan seperti lempar-lemparan cingur atau yang lainnya karena Yadi sudah mengancam untuk melaporkan mereka ke 'Pengadilan' Biro Agen Rahasia Internasional dengan dakwaan mempermalukan negara mereka di negeri orang, dan hukumannya bisa sampai dipecat dari Biro Mata-mata Internasional.

Beberapa jam kemudian, tepatnya sekitar pukul 3.00 pm…

Yadi, Roderich, dan Gilbert termasuk Kebo dan gerobaknya sudah tiba di pantai surabaya. Di dekat mereka, ada jembatan suramadu. "Nah, tempat tujuan kalian itu disana. Aku akan antar kalian." Kata Yadi sambil melepaskan tali yang menghubungkan Kebo dengan gerobaknya. "Kebo, wasweswosweswos…" Yadi berbisik ke Kebo lalu memberi isyarat yang kerarti 'aku mengawasimu'. Kebo berjalan pelan, lalu kembali secepat kilat balik ke rumah.

Yadi mencari-cari sesuatu di gerobaknya. "Ah, ini tombolnya. Ayo kita dorong dulu ini ke pinggir laut." Ketiga orang itu langsung membawa gerobaknya ke pinggir laut.

Yadi menekan tombolnya, dan gerobak tersebut berubah menjadi… sebuah sampan. "Ayo cepat naik! Ini dayungnya!" kata Yadi menyerahkan dayung ke Roderich dan Gilbert. Yadi juga mengambil satu. Ada satu dayung lagi. Roderich bertanya, "Lalu, siapa yang pegang dayung itu?" "Oh, temenku juga. LALA! LILI! LELE! Sini!" Panggil Yadi, dan muncullah tiga ekor monyet. Roderich langsung ketakutan dan manjat-manjat Gilbert. Yadi, tak melewatkan kesempatan, langsung memotret adegan tersebut.

(separatore)

Yadi melihat kesempatan besar untuk menambah koleksi fotonya dan keuntungannya. Dia berembuk dengan ketiga monyet. Setelah berembuk, ketiga monyet langsung mendekati Roderich. Roderich tambah panik, dan naik lebih atas lagi. "Oi tuan muda! Berat nih!" celetuk Gilbert.

Yadi melancarkan rencana. "monyet-monyet! Berhenti! Lala, Lili, Lele, kamu juga! Kembali!" Monyet-monyet tidak menghiraukan Yadi. Yadi beranjak dan menyeret monyet-monyetnya. Lalu, Yadi bercakap-cakap dengan Lala, ketua monyet atau biasa disebut trio L. percakapan tersebut menggunakan bahasa monyet, yang bisa diartikan begini:

Yadi: Kalian ini gimana sih? Kasian Roderich ketakutan tuh!

Lala: Kita bakal berhenti, tapi ada syaratnya.

Yadi: Apaan? Cepetanlah kalian semua berhenti!

Lala: Si orang yang takut tadi, eh… siapa namanya? (Yadi: Roderich.) oh, Roderich harus berperan seme-uke sama Gilbert, ia jadi ukenya, tentu. Difoto seratus kali dengan pose beda-beda.

Yadi: Hoa? Nggak cukup waktunya, nduk!

Lala: Ya udah deh, sepuluh. Kalo bisa, yang terakhir itu video.

Yadi: Kayaknya bisa diurus tuh, kan sekarang sore, ntar lagi mau matahari terbenam, bisa bikin scene kisu berlatar sunset! Ohmysosweet~

Lala: Udah ya, deal?

Yadi: DEAL!

Yadi berbalik ke Roderich dan berkata, "Mereka setuju, tapi ada syaratnya." "Udah ah, kuterima! Cepetan, takut nih…" Roderich meluk Gilbert makin erat. Gilbert pun blushing. Yadi tak membuang kesempatan, ia potret adegan tersebut. "Foto pertama!" Teriak Yadi senang. "Kau harus mau 'berperan' seme-uke sama Gilbert, kamu jadi uke tentunya. Dipotret sembilan kali, plus satu video. Kau sudah bilang ya, jadi… lakukanlah!" Kata Yadi bahagia.

"Hhh… gil, ayo." Kata Roderich pasrah dan turun dari pundaknya Gilbert. "Ayo semuanya! Monyet, siapkan peralatan untuk mereka!" Perintah Yadi. Para monyet pun cabut dan membawakan banyak sekali properti untuk mempermanis foto-fotonya.

(separatore)

"Pose berikutnya, bridal style!" Kata Yadi merusak sampannya dan menggunakan kayunya untuk membangun sebuah bilik. "Buat apaan tuh?" Tanya Roderich. "Buat kalian ganti bajulah! Masa' ganti baju disini? Tempat ini juga bisa jadi latarnya." Kata Yadi. "Ayo masuk semuanya! Aku siapkan baju kalian di dalam!"

Di dalam bilik kecil dadakan tesebut… tempatnya cukup indah. Ada piano, meja dan kursi, latar-latar, dan juga sebuah lemari yang nampaknya sudah penuh. Yadi membuka lemari tersebut, dan mengeluarkan… sebuah tuxedo putih dan gaun pernikahan berwarna sama. "Gilbert, pake tuxedonya. Roderich, pake ini!" kata Yadi menyerahkan gaunnya ke Roderich.

"APA? gila aja kali, aku gak mau pake ini!" kata Roderich melempar gaun itu. "Kau harus mau pakai, Rod~ atau…" Kata Yadi, menunjukkan trio L yang dengan senang hati mendekati Roderich. Roderich tentunya langsung takut lagi dan secara refleks memeluk Gilbert yang sudah selesai bersiap dan kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Yadi langsung memotret adegan tersebut.

"Wah, keberuntungan tak terduga!" Kata Yadi. Para monyet juga senang. Roderich akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai gaun itu, daripada nanti trio L mendekatinya lagi.

Setelah selesai ganti baju… "Wah~ Rod, kau cantik *?* juga ya pake beginian!" Komentar Yadi. Raut wajah Roderich sekarang kelihatan seperti mau nangis. "Ayo, ayo cepat! Posenya, kawan-kawan!"

Sesuai aba-aba (yang diberitahukan Yadi sebelumnya hanya kepada Gilbert), Gilbert langsung menggendong Roderich, sementara Roderichnya… tentu saja meronta-ronta. CKREK! CKREK! "Nah, anggap saja ini sebagai foto pre-wedding kalian…" Kata Yadi, dan seketika sebuah piano melayang ke kepalanya. "… Hanya jika kalian menganggapnya begitu." Yadi dengan sigap menangkap piano tersebut sambil memotret.

(separatore)

Setelah cekrek-cekrekan, sampailah mereka di bagian sudah merencanakan bagaimana untuk membuat videonya. Ia serahkan kamera ke Trio L, lalu ia berteriak, "Rod, Gil! Main juber yok!"

"Apaan tuh juber?" Tanya mereka berbarengan. "Yah, kayak kalian muter apa gitu kek, trus kalo ujung benda itu menunjuk salah satu dari kalian, maka yang ditunjuk harus mengungkapkan salah satu rahasia terbesarnya. Kalau tidak mau, dia harus melakukan tantangan yang diberikan oleh orang lain. Mungkin kalian lebih mengenal ini sebagai 'Truth or Dare'" Jelas Yadi.

"Awesome! Ikuuuut~" kata Gilbert menarik tangan Roderich. Mereka sendiri, yang notabene belum ganti baju, Roderich sendiri masih crossdress, sementara Gilbert masih pakai baju setelan jas yang tadinya ia pakai untuk foto terakhir. Ketiga orang itu duduk rapih melingkar.

"Sayangnya, aku gak punya sesuatu yang bisa diputar sekarang. Kita pakai koin saja, ya?" Kata Yadi menunjukkan koin seribuan. "Gil, pilih sisi apa?" "Adanya apa?" Tanya Gilbert. "Angklung ama angka." Jawab Yadi. "Angklung aja, namanya awesome!"

Yadi melempar koin tersebut, dan koin itu melayang jauh ke langit. Yadi berkata, "Taruhan lima foto uke!Roderich. Kau yang dapat giliran pertama." Dan menunjuk Gilbert. "Dia yang ditunjuk, kok aku yang gak enak sih?" Protes Roderich.

Beberapa saat kemudian, koinnya kembali, dan hasilnya adalah… angklung. "Yaudah, Gil, kamu mau jujur, atau berani?" Tanya Yadi. "Beranilah! Orang awesome itu harus berani dong!" Kata Gilbert pede. "Oke, hmm… aha! Ciumlah Roderich, tepat di bibirnya ya! Ini juga buat fotonya lho!" Yadi mengajukan tantangan. "Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti kau lebih tidak awesome daripada Roderich!"

"OKE! Akan kubuktikan aku lebih awesome, berlipat-lipat kali lebih awesome daripada aristokrat banci itu!" Kata Gilbert. Ia tarik kerah bajunya Roderich dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Saat jarak mereka tinggal satu senti (Yadi: OH SO SWEET~ *nosebleed*), asisten author menggagalkan operasi ciuman itu dengan cara melempar batu ke Gilbert. Gilbert pun tepar, Roderich kaget dengan napas terengah-engah, dan Yadi mengutuk asisten author karena menggagalkan kesempatan romantis.

"Y-Yadi, tadi itu kena, sebenarnya…" Kata Roderich, dengan wajah memerah. "Bener bro! Tadi itu kena, kok, cuman kamunya aja yang nggak liat!" Tambah Gilbert. "Wah, benarkah? OH SO SWEET~" Yadi menari-nari keliling ruangan, sementara asisten author pingsan dan dibawa oleh paramedis ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

><p>Setelah keheningan yang terlalu lama, akhirnya Roderich berkata, "Gil, sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" Yadi tambah nosebleed. "Apa? Kau suka? Mau lagi?" Tanya Gilbert. "B-Bukan begitu… aku mau tanya, kau dapat bir dari mana?" Tanya Roderich balik. "Aku yang awesome ini tidak minum bir akhir-akhir ini… Memang apa yang membuatmu bertanya begitu?" "Di bibirmu tadi ada rasa bir. Aah… pasti hasil dari kau minum bir tiap hari selama bertahun-tahun." Kata Roderich.<p>

'Tapi, ciuman itu… Aku mau lagi…' Pikir Roderich. Dan untungnya, Gilbert tidak menggunakan ke-awesome-annya untuk membaca pikiran itu. Jika digunakan, maka… anda-anda semua akan tahu sendiri.

* * *

><p>Oh, how i feel so grateful to the ones who read this and kindheartedly give a review~ *sokinggris*<p>

Tolong beritahu kalau ada yang salah atau apa, tapi kalau pairing salah tidak akan diterima. Later again in the next chapter~ *sokinggrislagi*


	4. LO, GUE, END!

huallow! aku mau berterimakasih sangat banyak pada... hei, kurasa ucapan terimakasih ditaruh di belakang, ya? oke, tunggu ceritanya selese, baru ucapannya! #dilemparsepatu

* * *

><p>"CIEEE~" Teriak Yadi, yang berujung pada Roderich dan Gilbert meliriknya tajam. "Oke, oke. Sekarang giliranmu, Rod!" Kata Yadi akhirnya.<p>

"Kau mau jujur atau berani?" Tanya Yadi setelah mereka kembali ke tempat mereka. "Emm… jujur?" Kata Roderich. "Okeh… jujur. Kamu kan sempat ketiduran sebelum wiskul, saat itu kamu mimpi apa?" Tanya Yadi. Roderich kaget dan blushing. Ya, dia benar-benar bermimpi saat itu, dan… 'Masa' kuakui mimpiku tadi? Mimpi Gilbert … nembak aku dan… kuterima?'

Gilbert yang dengan awesome-nya membaca pikiran Roderich, langsung nyeletuk aja, "Wah, kalo gitu, langsung kubikin ntu mimpi jadi nyata!" "Eh?" Roderich menoleh.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Roderich. "Oh aku yang sangat awesome ini akan membuat mimpimu benar-benar terjadi." Kata Gilbert dengan entengnya. "Udah cepetan dong! Rod, mimpimu apaan sih, cepet beritahu! Gil, emmm…" Yadi tersenyum, dan mengedipkan mata kanannya ke Gilbert. Gilbert membalasnya. "Kalo gak cepet diberitahu, tak kasih berani-nya nih!" Ancam Yadi. Roderich tetap diam saja.

"Oke, kalau kau tak mau beritahu, sepertinya mimpimu saat itu indah sekali dan agar kau lebih senang, aku akan menyuruh Gilbert untuk mewujudkan mimpimu disini, sekarang juga." Tawar Yadi. Akhirnya Roderich angkat bicara. "Y-Yadi, Gilbert, waktu itu…"

-MIMPI MODE ON-

Roderich sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, di sebuah taman yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, Gilbert datang dan memeluk Roderich dari belakang. Roderich yang sedang serius membaca buku langsung tersentak. "Hei tuan muda tak awesome, ada satu rahasia, yang hanya diketahui oleh aku yang awesome ini. Dan menurut perasaan orang awesome, rahasia ini akan kuberitahukan padamu." Katanya. Roderich berusaha bertampang tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu apa yang hendak diberitahukan Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba, Gilbert mencium pipi Roderich. Roderich otomatis langsung blushing. Buku yang dipegangnya jatuh dan nyungsep di rerumputan, tepat di bawah bangku. "Nah, mengerti? Sekarang, kau terima tidak, 'tuan muda'?"

"Aku… terima." Kata Roderich malu-malu. Gilbert sangat senang dan berkata, "Ha! Makan tu perkiraan, Gilbird! Dia terima! Yeee~ Aku menang taruhan! Nanti malam, kau harus tidur di sarangmu yang asli!" Roderich hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, sementara author dengan bahagianya memotreti pose langka tersebut.

"Nah, tuan muda nan tak awesome, besok kita ketemuan lagi disini!" kata Gilbert sambil berjalan pergi. "Ya, aku janji." Kata Roderich sambil terus mengamati Gilbert yang pergi keluar taman. Beberapa detik berselang… "Dimana bukuku? Oh, dibawah sini rupanya." Roderich mengambil bukunya yang jatuh. "Tunggu. Tadi itu aku benar-benar menerimanya? Persis sekali dengan cerita di buku." Ia melanjutkan kembali bacaannya.

-MIMPI MODE OFF -

"Oke, Gil, karena kau sudah mengerti, lakukan apa yang kaukatakan tadi itu." Kata Yadi. "cepatlah, waktu kita tinggal setengah jam lagi. Kita berangkat tepat jam 6 sore." kata Yadi.

Gilbert menatap Roderich, sampai yang ditatapi kebingungan. Saat Roderich hendak beranjak pergi, Gilbert memegangi tangannya dan mendudukkan Roderich kembali. "Sekarang dengarkan, tuan muda nan tak awesome, ini bukan kebohongan. Aku… mencintaimu sejak awal." Author yang kebetulan lewat pun pingsan.

"Sejak kapan tepatnya?" Tanya Roderich. "Ya sejak muncul sebuah negara yang bernama Austria." Jawab Gilbert. "Hmmm… Terserah." Kata Roderich. "Bagaimana sih, kau ini~ Tidak awesome! Kau terima atau tidak?" Tanya Gilbert. "Soal terima atau tidak, aku… Terima." Kata Roderich sambil tersenyum kecil. Sementara itu, author dan asistennya kejang-kejang di ruang kesehatan.

Trio L yang merekam senang sekali di balik jubah gaib milik H*r** P**t*r yang dicurikan Yadi. Gilbert juga senang dan mencium Roderich lagi. Ehh… tidak di bibir. Di coretkakicoret otomatis langsung blushing lagi.

Semuanya keluar, termasuk Trio L. Yadi melepas semua paku dan merubah kembali bilik itu menjadi perahu, kali ini dengan mesin turbo. "ayo cepat, pasutri baru~ kita harus segera berangkat~" kata Yadi iseng, dan kali ini, dia tidak bisa menghindari pukulan suling dari Roderich.

* * *

><p>Mereka berenam (sudah termasuk Trio L) naik perahu ke sebuah pulau di dekat pulau madura. Tepat seperti perkiraan Yadi, beberapa puluh meter ke arah pantai, mesin turbonya mati. "Nah, kawan-kawan, sekarang kita harus mendayung. Ini dayungnya." Kata Yadi menyerahkan dayung ke Roderich, Gilbert, dan Trio L. karena Trio L itu monyet, mereka hanya diberi satu dayung.<p>

Mereka mendayung sampai ke pantai, dan Trio L disuruh balik ke rumah mereka di hutan belantara nun jauh di sono. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Yadi, Roderich, dan Gilbert. "Kita akan tinggal disini sebentar, sampai jam 10 malam. Tepat jam 10, kita berangkat. Hal yang perlu kita lakukan pertama kali adalah… mencari makanan, buat tempat istirahat, dan membuat api." Kata Yadi. "Gil, cari kayu bakar dan buat api! Rod, ikut aku cari makanan. Cepat atau kita akan kelaparan nanti!" Mereka bertiga pergi mencari barang-barang yang ditentukan oleh Yadi barusan.

Yadi mencari ikan di laut dangkal. "YEEE~ KERAPU!" teriak Yadi senang. "Enak nih…"

Sementara itu, Roderich, berbekal pisau dari Yadi, mencoba memanjat pohon kelapa untuk mengambil buahnya. Sayangnya, Roderich sebagai seorang aristokrat tidak pernah memanjat pohon, jadi dia kebanyakan merosot kebawah sambil memeluk pohon erat-erat dan menciptakan pairing AusPo (Austria x pohon) yang membuat Gilbert cemburu.

Yadi yang sudah mengumpulkan banyak ikan beralih mengumpulkan kepiting. Tiba-tiba, seekor kepiting lewat di dekatnya. Saat Yadi menoleh, kepiting itu mengacungkan capitnya, seakan-akan menantang Yadi. "Oh, Kamu mau unjuk gigi, ya?" Tanya Yadi. Kepiting mengacungkan capitnya. "OKE! AYO TANDING!" kata Yadi. Ia nyengir kuda, menampakkan giginya yang coretkuningcoret putih kinclong.

Setelah setengah jam unjuk gigi tanpa lelah, akhirnya Yadi berhasil menangkap kepiting itu. "Aaaah~ kelamaan kalo harus gini terus! Sampe jam 10 palingan Cuma nangkep 7, itu pun belum tentu!" Kata Yadi beranjak mencari kepiting lainnya.

* * *

><p>Gilbert yang bosan, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di dekat pantai. Ia menemukan makhluk kecil yang unik, warnanya agak keabu-abuan. Ia pun menanyai Yadi yang sedang lari mengejar kepitingnya yang ke-20. "di, ini apaan, sih? Bentuknya aneh banget!" "Oh, itu… perasaan aku nemuin gituan di pelabuhan ratu deh, gimana bisa disini? Itu di daerah pelabuhan ratu biasa disebut bemo, nama Inggrisnya <em>mole crab<em>." Jelas Yadi. "Hmm… _'mole' crab_, ya… Awesome sangat namanya…" Kata Gilbert nakal. Terasa ada niat coretjahatcoret iseng di sekitar.

"Roderich sayang~" Kata Gilbert 'merayu' Roderich sementara author dan asistennya muntah-muntah di ruang kesehatan.

Roderich yang akhirnya menyerah setelah memanjat pohon kelapa berkali-kali bertanya, "Ada apa, Gilbert?"

"Ini… kerabatmu, ya?" Tanya Gilbert sambil menunjukkan makhluk kecil itu. Roderich langsung takut plus jijik plus geli dan yang lainnya lalu berlari menjauh sambil berteriak, "AAAAAH~"

Dia kembali ke Gilbert, berkata "KITA PUTUS! LO, GUE, END!" Dan pergi lsgi sambil sibuk menahan air matanya. Gilbert juga ikutan sedih, tak terasa air matanya turun. "Ayah bangga padamu- eh, maksudku… Roderich, tunggu!"

Gilbert mengejar Roderich, yang entah bagaimana caranya berani masuk hutan belantara. Yadi di pantai, mencari mereka. "RODERICH! GILBERT! KALIAN YAOI-AN DIMANA? TUNGGU AKU~ EH, TAPI BUKAN BUAT TRISAM-AN~!"

* * *

><p>Gilbert masuk ke hutan. "Disini gelap… Untung aku bawa senter~" Gilbert mengeluarkan senter dari kantongnya dan menyalakannya. "Nah, begini lebih awesome…"<p>

Gilbert terus berjalan dan akhirnya dia menemukan Roderich dibawah pohon mangga sedang nangis kejer, dikelilingi oleh Peter dan kelompoknya yang terus ber-koor ria. "RODERICH CENGENG~ RODERICH CENGENG~ RODERICH CEMEN~" Dipimpin oleh asisten author.

* * *

><p>Aduuh~ makasih banget buat yang baca, apalagi yang ripiu~maap-maap kalo ke-OOC-an merajalela dan terkesan bashingan buat Roderich, suwer, saya tak bermaksud! tunggu yang berikutnya, ya~<p> 


	5. Ujian Teraneh

gila, kaco aja nih, cerita gw tambah kaco gak ya? tolong kasih tahu lewat ripiu dong~ #tendanged

* * *

><p>Setelah dengan susah payah mengusir Peter and the Gang juga asisten author dari situ, Gilbert menghampiri Roderich yang dengan OOC-nya nangis kejer. "Roderich, ayolah, masa' gitu aja nangis sih~ nggak awesome!"<p>

Bukannya berhenti, Roderich malah nangis lebih keras. "Roderich sayang (hoek!), berhenti dong nangisnya~ kalo nggak, nanti aku yang awesome ini akan menginvasi vital regions-mu lagi!" Tangis Roderich sedikit mereda. Ia pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Gilbert -hiks- aku udah -hiks- nggak sedih lagi -hiks- soal itu, tapi… kamu menginjak kakiku, Gil… -hiks- pakai sepatu hak tinggi *?*pula! Sakit tau! Hua..."

Gilbert melihat kakinya, dan terkaget. "Hua? Ini kan sepatunya Giselle! Kenapa kupakai pula?" Ia langsung menyingkir dari Roderich dan membantunya berdiri. "B-bagaimana kau bisa dapat sepatu itu?" Tanya Roderich. "Mungkin Peter and the Gang menggantinya saat aku melepas sepatuku beberapa waktu lalu." Jawab Gilbert. "Ayo, kita harus segera kembali ke tempatnya Yadi!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara sandal… "Waah~ rupanya kalian yaoi-an disini~ sayang sudah habis…" kata Yadi yang muncul dengan kameranya.

"K-Kita nggak yaoi-an kok!" Sangkal Roderich. "Kalian pasti tadi yaoi-an! Kalau tidak, kenapa Gilbert memakai sepatu hak tinggi kalau bukan untuk 'penambah keseksian'?" Debat Yadi.

Sebelum pedebatan berlanjut jadi lebih rumit, Gilbert menghentikan mereka. "Sudahlah, kalian ini benar-benar tidak awesome! Ayo kita kembali dan mencari jalan ke PFI! Akhirnya dengan tak relanya kukatakan, kalian ini bisa jadi memuakkan juga!"

"Kali ini, dengan tidak relanya, aku setuju dengan Gilbert." Kata Roderich dan langsung mengikuti Gilbert keluar hutan. "Ya lah tu…" kata Yadi, dan bersungut-sungut mengikuti Gilbert.

Mereka menata barang-barang dan mulai berangkat ke PFI. "Kita ke arah mana, Yadi?" "Menurut navigator, kesini!" dan mereka memulai sebuah perjalanan panjang yang memakan banyak waktu, dan banyak sekali rintangan di depan mereka.

* * *

><p>Mereka terus berjalan, terus berjalan, teruuuus berjalan sampai author dan asistennya mulai mengantuk menunggu adanya kesalahan adegan atau semacamnya.<p>

"Yadi, kapan sampeknya? Pegel nih… Gilbert, tolong gendongin dong…" Pinta Roderich. "Aku yang awesome ini juga sudah pegel tau… kalo ditambah harus nggendong kamu, ntar tambah pegel. Lalu kita berenti-berenti dan gak sampe-sampe!" Kata Gilbert.

Yadi berjalan di depan, tak banyak mempedulikan si albino dan si aristokrat di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Gilbert masih terus menolak permintaan Roderich, dan Roderich-nya masih merengek minta digendong seperti anak kecil #plak.

Mereka berlima (termasuk duo author yang lagi nyetalk mereka) sampai di sebuah sungai. "Sungai! Kita bisa istirahat disini, kan?" Tanya Roderich dengan harapan besar tersirat di matanya. "Ya. Ayo berhenti sebentar dan buat api…" Yadi melihat Gilbert meliriknya tajam. "Dengan korek. Ini koreknya." Kata Yadi menyerahkan korek api ke Gilbert.

Roderich mengambil air dari sungai itu, sementara Yadi dan Gilbert mulai membuat api lagi. Roderich terdiam memandangi sungai itu, baunya yang familiar, dan busa-busa yang terlihat di permukaan. Roderich menciduk air sungai itu dan mencicipinya. Tiba-tiba dia berteriak, "Ini sungai apa sungai? Rasanya gak kayak sungai sama sekali!" "Itu sungai." Jawab Yadi acuh tak acuh.

Gilbert penasaran dan mencicipi air sungai. Tiba-tiba, matanya melebar, dia tersenyum. "Ini… Ini…" dan meloncat ke dalam sungai tersebut sambil berteriak, "BIIIIR~" Roderich kebingungan sementara Yadi facepalm.

"Sudah kuduga. Ayo Roderich, kita bakar saja ikannya." Kata Yadi mengajak Roderich duduk. Mereka membakar ikan dan minum air sementara Gilbert menyedot bir yang ada di sungai kecil itu bagaikan vacuum cleaner.

Setengah jam kemudian… *BURP* Gilbert bersendawa. Perutnya kembung. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Rod, bantu bawa Gilbert." Kata Yadi.

* * *

><p>Mereka kembali berjalan. Yadi di depan, sementara Roderich di belakangnya sambil menggotong Gilbert yang mabuk dan kembung. Tiga ratus coretkilocoret meter mereka tempuh, dengan ular hutan, kelelawar, burung hantu, dan beberapa makhluk malam lainnya, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah.<p>

"Hh… Yadi, kita berhenti disini, ya… pegel, bawa-bawa Gilbert pula," kata Roderich, sementara itu Gilbert masih ngelantur. "Roderich~ -hik- aku yang -hik- awesome se-awesome-awesome-nya -hik- ini akan segera -hik- menginvasi -hik- vital regions-mu! HAHAHA~! -hik-"

"…..Terserahlah. Kita sepertinya juga harus biarkan Gilbert sadar dari mabuknya." Kata Yadi. Mereka masuk, sementara author dan asistennya tetap di luar, men-stalk mereka dari jendela.

Yadi duduk di kursi malas, sementara Roderich membaringkan Gilbert di sofa. "Aaa~ -hik- tuan muda -hik- yang oh -hik- so -hik- tidak awesome~"

"Dia ribut sekali kalau mabuk." Komentar Yadi. "Kau baru melihatnya sekali. Seminggu sekali, ia minum bir banyak-banyak dan datang padaku lalu berusaha melakukan R-18. " kata Roderich. Yadi langsung nosebleed. "Dengan Ludwig yang tiap minggu datang ke tempatku pada saat yang sama." Sambung Roderich. "A-aa…. Germancest…" Yadi takjub.

"Aku mau ke belakang dulu, mau buat kopi." Roderich beranjak ke pintu yang sekiranya menuju ke dapur. Saat ia hendak mmutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba kenopnya putus. "Hayo…. Hayo… Roderich…" kata Yadi.

"Tunggu. I-ini… brioche?" Tanya Roderich bingung, memgang kenop pintu yang ternyata adalah sepotong roti. "Sejenis pastry dari prancis. Dan tolong jangan tanya aku soal pastry karena akan pusing bagiku untuk menjelaskannnya." Roderich mengusap tembok yang kelihatannya masih basah. "Ini sem… krim?" Roderich mencicipinya, dan ternyata memang manis. "Berarti ini… rumah kue? YEAH~!" Roderich mulai memakan rumah itu. "Ay-ay-ay, dia rakus juga rupanya…" komentar Yadi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, rumah itu sudah habis dilahap Roderich. Gilbert yang sudah sadar dari mabuknya bertanya, "Kemana rumahnya?" "Abis dimakan Roderich. Ayo." Lalau mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mereka terus berjalan, saat itu jam 1 pagi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama dan dengan suksesnya membuat duo aouthor bosan tingkat akut, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah lain.

"Rumah kue lagi! Yey!" Roderich sudah ancang-ancang berlari tetapi Yadi mencegahnya. "Biar aku tes dulu." Ia mengetuk tembok rumah tersebut. "Bata asli. Mau?" Roderich langsung berhenti ancang-ancang. Siapa juga yang mau makan batu?

Mereka bertiga masuk, sementara duo author men-stalk mereka dari jendela. "Hei, disini gelap." Kata Yadi. "Pakai Senter si Awesome dong!" kata Gilbert promosi *?*. "Tidak perlu, rasanya aku sudah menemukan saklarnya." Tolak Yadi.

KLIK! Seluruh ruangan jadi terang. "KYAAA~" Teriak Yadi, persis seorang fangirl. "Awesome! I-ini…" Gilbert terkesima. "A-APA?" Roderich terperangah. "Rumah doujin! Hebat!" Teriak Yadi dan Gilbert sementara Roderich langsung lari keluar lalu muntah tiga kali ke kiri, dan duo author juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dibalik semak… "Lihat git! Ada calon mangsa nih!" "Da~ kelihatannya empuk juga~" "Mau di 'masak' apa, aru? Bumbu kecap? Goreng mentega?" "Oh honhonhon~ dia kelihatan cukup mudah~" "Hero ingin menyuruh Francis me-PIIIP-nya!"

Oh, rupanya ada segrup orang dari Suku Omnivora. Mereka adalah pemakan segala. Eit, maksudnya bukan dalam konteks makanan, tapi dalam konteks pairing. Mereka suka pairing apa saja, mulai dari pairing yaoi, hetero, yuri sampai orang x hewan juga di embat. Dalam urusan makanan, mereka hanya memakan makanan kesukaan masing-masing saja.

Si ahli masak dari suku tersebut, Yao, menggunakan kungfunya untuk melumpuhkan Roderich. Kelima orang itu langsung mengikatnya dan membawanya pergi entah kemana, tanpa diketahui Gilbert maupun Yadi.

"Nah, Gil, nanti kita lihat-lihat lagi. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Mereka pun keluar dan menemukan bahwa Roderich tidak ada. "Hei, dimana Roderich?"

* * *

><p>#bingungmongomongapa. Tolong, Plis, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~ #taboked<p> 


	6. Suku Omnivora itu Sesuatu Banget!

sekadar ingatan untuk chapter sebelumnya: Trio gaje berangkat, dan bertemu hal-hal yang aneh seperti sungai berisi bir, rumah kue seperti yang ada di kisah Hansel dan Gretel, juga sebuah rumah doujin. Roderich langsung pissed-off dan keluar dari rumah itu, lalu berujung pada dia ditangkap oleh Suku Omnivora.

* * *

><p>"Roderich! Hei, kau dimana, kawan?" Teriak Yadi. "Roderich sayang *hoeks 3x* kita udah mau lanjut nih… Kamu nggak awesome ah!" Kata Gilbert.<p>

Mereka mencari ke berbagai tempat yang sekiranya bisa dijangkau Roderich, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Ada satu kemungkinan lagi, dan itu hanya bisa dilacak dengan… KEBO! SINI KAU!" Teriak Yadi, dan kebo muncul dari bawah tanah *?*.

"KEBO! LACAK RODERICH!" Perintah Yadi. Kebo mengendus sedikit, dan menggeleng sedih. "Apa artinya itu?" Tanya Gilbert. "artinya ya… kalau tidak hilang dan tak terlacak, biasanya mati. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan dia hidup. Untuk sementara ini, aku yakin dia… diculik."

"DICULIK? Kalu aku tau siapa penculiknya, akan kubuat ia menyesal telah menculik Roderich! Lihat saja nanti, aku yang ekstra awesome ini pasti bisa menemukannya!" Kata Gilbert mengacungkan tinjunya sampai uratnya kelihatan.

"Simpan tenagamu. Kita harus segera menemukan dia." Kata Yadi. Mereka pun mulai berangkat memasuki hutan.

"Memangnya, siapa yang menculik Roderich?" Tanya Gilbert. "Mungkin ya ingat, MUNGKIN," Kata Yadi memberi penekanan pada kata 'mungkin'. "Dia diculik oleh Suku Omnivora."

"Suku apaan tuh? Gak banget namanya, ngingetin pelajaran biologi aja! Gak awesome!" Komentar Gilbert. "Yah, bagian itu yang aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jawab Yadi sekenanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau beritahu lebih lanjut soal suku itu?" Tanya Gilbert. "Ya, sebenarnya, nama 'omnivora' tidak berdasarkan makanan, melainkan pairing. Mereka penggemar segala jenis pairing, mulai dari yang yaoi, yuri, straight, de-es-te sampai orang x benda mereka embat. Karena itu mereka disebut Suku Omnivora, 'pemakan' segala jenis pairing. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah tingkat dua mirip gudang dekat sini. Meski namanya suku, anggotanya hanya lima orang." Jelas Yadi. "Suku macam apa itu? Kacau sekali. Tidak awesome." Komentar Gilbert.

"Ya, memang begitu, tapi- KEBO! BERHENTI!" Teriak Yadi. Kebo berhenti mendadak.

Yadi turun dari kebo. "Kelopak mawar! Ini bisa jadi petunjuk!" Katanya saat ia menemukan beberapa kelopak mawar yang berceceran. "Hei, ada potongan arang!" Yadi menghampiri beberapa potong arang. "Hmm… Tidak salah lagi. Roderich ada di tempat mereka."

Gilbert turun, dan melihat kaca yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya bulan. "Ini… kacamatanya Roderich! Petunjuk baru, Di!" Gilbert memungut kacamata tersebut dan ia berikan ke Yadi.

"Bagus, kita sudah punya cukup petunjuk. KEBO, JALAN!" Perintah Yadi.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di tempat Suku Omnivora…<p>

"Kita pairingin dia sama apa nih, git? Laki-laki? Perempuan? Panda? Burung? Ato apa?" Tanya kepala suku, Arthur. "Aku sedang cukup bersemangat untuk Yaoi, _mon cher_. Honhonhon~" Kata Francis, yang dijuluki 'omnivora mesum'. "Ide bagus, aru!" Kata Yao. "Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita rekrut dia jadi anggota omnivora berikutnya~"

"Hero setuju!" Kata Alfred mengiyakan. "Daa~ Setuju~" Kata Ivan. "Git, kau taruh dia dimana?" Tanya kepala suku pada Ivan. "Dia ada di gudang atas, da~ yang pintunya besi~" Jawab Ivan. "Git, ada tiga pintu besi di lantai atas. Pintu yang mana yang kau maksud, git?" "Tempat kita menyimpan makanan~ dan juga minyak tanah, da~" Tambah Ivan. "Bagus, git. Jangan sampai dia kabur." Kata kepala suku.

Di gudang atas, tempatnya Roderich…

Roderich baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. "Aduuuh… Sakit sekali tadi. Tapi… ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Disini gelap… kacamataku hilang lagi!" Katanya frustasi.

Ia meraba-raba sampai ia menemukan kenop pintunya. Ia mencoba membukanya, tapi ternyata dikunci. "Dikunci! Bagaimana ini?"

TAP TAP TAP… terdengar suara langkah kaki. Roderich secara refleks langsung pura-pura pingsan. "Da~ anak ini lama sekali pingsannya. Nanti aku cek lagi saja. Kira-kira, siapa ya seme yang tepat untuknya, da~?" Kata Ivan berlalu pergi.

* * *

><p>Gilbert dan Yadi telah sampai di depan markas Suku Omnivora. "Kita harus masuk dan selamatkan Roderich! Tapi… memang bahaya apa yang mengancam Roderich?"<p>

"Hmm… sebenarnya, tergantung mereka juga sih, kalo lagi demen het, ya paling Roderich dipasangin ama perempuan, kalo demenan Yaoi, dipasangin ama laki-laki, dan seterusnya." Jelas Yadi.

"KITA HARUS SELAMATKAN RODERICH SEBELUM DIA DIPAIRINGIN AMA ORANG LAIN!" Teriak Gilbert semangat sampai mengalahkan semangat '98 *?*

"Bahkan jika itu sahabatmu sendiri?" Tanya Yadi. "Ha? Tentu saja!" Kata Gilbert. "Kalau tidak salah, kata tw-piip- mereka di omnivoroustribalthings, mereka hendak men-summon antonio yang lagi di Denmark dengan sihir, lalu salah satu anggota mereka sendiri, Francis, juga KAU diminati sebagai kandidat semenya." Jelas Yadi.

Mereka masuk lewat pintu rahasia di belakang. "Kurasa lewat sini. Di navigator, katanya Roderich ada di atas." Kata Yadi. Sayangnya, mereka tidak tahu ada alat penyadap di bawah meja di sekitar mereka dan kamera-kamera CCTV di atas.

-Ruang Operator-

"Hei, ada orang, da~" Kata Ivan melihat layar. "Siapa itu, git?" Tanya kepala suku. "Aku tidak tahu." Kata Ivan dengan santai dan inosennya. "BLOODY GIT! KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH… ya sudah. Berapa jumlahnya dan katakan ciri-cirinya." Perintah kepala suku. "Ada dua orang, da~ yang satu wajahnya mirip orang lokal dan yang satunya lagi sepertinya kena kelainan genetik." Jelas Ivan. "Kelainan genetik macam apa, git?" "Albino, da~" Jawab Ivan. "Oh, kukira progeria." Kata kepala suku, dan dia dihajar oleh para fangirl gilbo, termasuk asisten author.

"Alfred, Francis, Yao, ada dua orang di lorong rahasia. Tangkap mereka dan bawa dalam keadaan… segar bugar!" Perintah kepala suku. Alfred merajuk. "ayolah, Iggy… aku masih ingin sama kamu…" "Tak ada tapi. CEPAT, GIT! DAN NAMAKU BUKAN IGGY! NAMAKU ARTHUR!" Bentak kepala suku. "O-Oke…" Alfred pun ikut pergi dengan Francis dan Yao.

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga pergi ke lorong rahasia, mengikuti Yadi dan Gilbert. Mereka kemudian bersembunyi di salah satu belokan. "Kelihatannya akan sulit untuk membawa mereka dalam keadaan segar bugar." Kata Alfred. "Kita harus melumpuhkan mereka, aru!" Kata Yao. "Oui, <em>mon cher<em>, bagaimana jika…" Francis menuang sedikit kromosom eh, kloroform di bunga mawarnya, lalu dia lempar ke Yadi.

"Eh? Ada yang melempar bunga mawar! Waah… pasti penggemarku ya~" Kata Yadi ge-er. "Ge-eran amat dah." Komentar Gilbert.

"Hmmm…" Yadi mencium bunga mawar itu. "Gil, aku ngantuk…" Dan Yadi jatuh tertidur (ehhh.. atau pingsan?) "Yadi! Bangun woi!" kata Gilbert mengguncang tubuh Yadi, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Sentuhan akhir, aru!" Kata Yao. Ia melempar centongnya dan mengenai kepala Gilbert. Gilbert terkapar dengan tidak elit. "Aru! Ayo semua!" Yao, dibantu Alfred dan Francis membawa dua orang pingsan itu pergi.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di tempat kepala suku, yang di sana tentunya ada sang kepala suku Arthur, ditambah Ivan, Yao menyerahkan Yadi dan Gilbert. "Maaf, yang mulia kepala suku, kami tak bisa membawa mereka dalam keadaan segar bugar." Kata Yao minta maaf. "Terserahlah, git. Yang penting mereka masih hidup." Komentar kepala suku.<p>

Tiba-tiba, Gilbert bangun dari teparnya. ""H-Hei, kenapa aku yang awesome ini disini? Dan kau siapa? Tidak awesome!" "Kami membawamu kemari karena kami ingin kau menjadi 'kandidat'." Kata kepala suku Arthur.

Gilbert sudah tahu yang dimaksud dengan 'kandidat' adalah 'kandidat semenya Roderich', jadi dia langsung menerjang Arthur dan mencekiknya. "Katakan… DIMANA RODERICH?" bentaknya.

"Ya ampun, anak muda, sungguh bersemangat kau ini." Kata kepala suku tenang. "Da~ kau bertanya dia dimana, dia ada di-hmph…" Ivan langsung dibekep sama Yao sebelum ia mengatakannnya. "Jangan percaya dia, aru~"

Gilbert melihat teman lamanya, Francis. "Francis! Teman lama awesome-ku!" "Oh honhonhon! Gilbert, _mon ami!_" Kata Francis. "Kau tahu dimana Roderich?" Tanya Gilbert. "Ah, sayangnya tidak, kawan." Jawab Francis dengan santainya.

* * *

><p>hadooh... eh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagian kromosomnya... #ketahuanhabisbelajarbiologi. Makasih buat yang meripiu, juga yang baca, juga yang lewat doang dan gak baca, yang baca doang tapi nggak lewat *?* dan sebagainya. Tunggu Chapter berikut! #dadah-dadahan #dianggaplebai #ditinggal<p> 


	7. Pencarian Uke Tercinta

Hello~ Kembali bersama Budi dan Kerti seti- tunggu. Kita salah opening. Mari kita kembalikan ke yang berhak atas opening tersebut #-piip-.

* * *

><p>"Yaaah… tidak awesome!" Kata Gilbert. "Nah, bagaimana jika kami memberimu 'penawaran', git? Kau boleh ambil kunci ruangan uke-mu tersayang (hoek-hoek-hoek) itu, tapi kau harus cari sendiri ruangannya. Ivan, dimana kuncinya?" Tanya Arthur. "Ini, da-ups…" Kuncinya terjatuh ke saluran air yang dalam, dan hanyut. "D-Da…"<p>

"GIT! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bentak Arthur. "Maaf, da~" Kata Ivan. "Tapi, Yang Mulia Kepala Suku, wasweswosweswos…." Yao berbisik ke Arthur. sesekali terdengar _catchphrase_ yang sudah menjadi trademark pentingnya, yaitu 'aru'. "Hmmm… Kau benar juga, git." Kata Arthur akhirnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk… merevisi sedikit penawarannya. Berhubung kuncinya jatuh ke selokan, maka kau diperbolehkan menggunakan apapun, ingat, _apapun_ yang ada di sekitar tempat dimana kau menemukannya untuk membuka pintu ruangan uke-mu tersayang (hoek-hoek-hoek). Pintunya dari besi, dan ada sekitar dua puluh pintu yang terbuat dari besi di rumah ini. Di antara dua puluh ruangan itu, hanyha satu yang berisi dia." Jelas Arthur. "Ya iyalah! Wong yang ketangkep cuman satu (da, aru, tidak awesome, mon cher)!" Koor yang lain kecuali Yadi yang masih pingsan.

* * *

><p>"Waktumu dua jam, dimulai dari… sekarang." Arthur menyetel timer, dan Gilbert langsung berlari sambil berpikir. 'Apa yang bisa kupakai untuk membuka pintunya? Ayolah Gilbert, kau itu awesome, jadi… berpikirlah!' Ia terus berlari melewati beberapa ruangan.<p>

Gilbert berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang ia rasa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. 'Hmmm… sepertinya ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini…' Tiba-tiba… "Roshia-san… Apa itu kau? Buka pintunya! Kekkon… Kekkon… Kekkon…" Gilbert loncat mundur ke belakang. "Itu jelas-jelas bukan Roderich." Ia pun bergegas pergi dari situ.

Sementara itu, Roderich… "Oh iya, aku bawa korek!" Ia mengluarkan korek api dari sakunya dan menyalakan api. "Wah, sepertinya ini tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan! Ada… M-Minyak tanah? Aku harus jauhkan korek ini! Kalau tidak…" Roderich membayangkan seluruh rumah kebakaran. "Oh tidak. Rumah ini akan terbakar. Kasihan, terutama Gilbert…"

"Sebaiknya aku membuat senjata untuk melawan orang-orang itu! Hmm… ada cuka, soda kue, merica, dan… sarung tangan karet. Ini bisa membantu." Roderich dengan hati-hati mengambil barang yang ia perlukan.

"Oke, masing-masing dibagi dua…" ia menuang bahan-bahan itu ke masing-masing sarung tangan, lalu ia mengikatnya erat-erat dan mengocoknya sedikit.

Kembali ke Gil-BERT! Gilbert masih sibuk mencari ruangannya. "Roderich, Roderich, susah sekali dikau dicari…" Ia naik ke lantai atas, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Coba ke loteng, ada kemungkinan Roderich ditaruh disana!" Gilbert langsung naik tangga ke loteng.

Di lotengnya… "Gelap. Kismin amat, kaga punya lampu. Gak awesome." Gilbert menyalakan senternya lagi. "Hmm… Ada tiga pintu. Yah, setidaknya lebih baik daripada dua puluh." Ia berjalan ke pintu pertama.

"Hei, tak ada apa-apa. hanya barang rongsokan berkarat dan sebuah sepeda tua." Gilbert mendorong sedikit pintunya, dan pintu itu langsung terbuka. "Hei, pintunya tak terkunci! Awesome!" Ia masuk ke ruangan itu. disana, ada beberapa batang pipa besi, sepeda, tua, doujin bekas, buku resep, dan beberapa panci karatan. 'Kurasa beberapa barang bisa dipakai.' Pikir Gilbert.

Gilbert beralih ke pintu kedua. "Tumpukan obat penumbuh alis, penyegar bunga mawar, beberapa tumpuk buku, pupuk khusus bunga matahari, bibit… pohon burger? Tak penting."

Gilbert beralih ke pintu ketiga. Saat ia mengintip lewat lubang kecil di pintu, ia melihat seberkas cahaya kecil. "Halo, apa ada orang di sana? Kalau ada, pasti awesome!" Katanya di depan pintu. "Gilbert! Ini aku!" Kata Roderich dari dalam. "Roderich! Kau di sini rupanya!"

"Emm… Gilbert, apa kau punya sesuatu apalah yang bisa membantuku keluar dari sini?" Tanya Roderich. "Tidak, tapi aku sudah menemukan bahannya. Waktu itu, kuncinya jatuh ke selokan dalam dan hanyut." Jelas Gilbert. "APA?" BRUK… Roderich pingsan.

* * *

><p>"Roderich! Roderich! Kau dengar aku, kan? Aku awesome, kan?" Tanya Gilbert panik. Roderich bangun dari pingsannya, dan berkata, "Tidak." Lalu kembali pingsan lagi.<p>

"Wah, wah, wah… Kau sudah tahu rupanya…" Kata Arthur dari belakang. "Hah? Orang alis tebal tak awesome?" Tanya Gilbert kaget. "Namaku Arthur." Kata Arthur dengan frustasi. "Baiklah, dengan tidak awesome-nya aku ulangi lagi. Hah? Arthur?" Ulang Gilbert. Arthur facepalm.

"Kau tahu, anak muda, sebenarnya, uke-mu tersayang (hoek-hoek-hoek) itu tidak ada di ruangan ini." Kata Arthur berusaha membohongi Gilbert. "Ya, suara-suara itu, api, dan lainnya yang kau temui di dalam situ sebenarnya bukan siapa-siapa." Tambahnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku yang awesome ini sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, dan tak ada siapapun kecuali kalian, Yadi, dan seorang misterius yang terdengar sadis. Lalu aku ke atas, dan menemukannya." Jelas Gilbert. "Ehh… Suara-suara itu adalah hasil dari tape recorder yang kami pasang di sana." Kata Arthur beralasan. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang suaranya mirip Roderich! Kalau kalian memang merekam, kalian pasti ketahuan! Kalau kalian mengedit, kalian tak tahu suaranya, jadi ada kemungkinan kalian salah! lalu, bagaimana dengan seberkas cahaya yang kulihat waktu itu?" Tanya Gilbert. Arthur mulai salah tingkah. "Emm… Api itu pasti ulah anak buahku yang teledor itu. Alfred!" Panggil Arthur. "Ya, Iggy~ Ada apa~?" Tanya Alfred sambil membawa hamburger di tangan. "Namaku ARTHUR, git! Kau pasti menyalakan api di gudang, kan?" Tanya Arthur. "Tidak! Hero tidak pernah ke sini, bagaimana aku tahu itu gudang?" Jawab Alfred. Arthur berkeringat dingin.

"Ha! Aku tahu kau bohong! Aku memang awesome, ya~" Kata Gilbert. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memang berbohong. Sekarang bukalah pintu itu yang kau percaya bahwa uke-mu tercinta (hoek-hoek-hoek) ada di dalam. Dengan barang apapun yang ada di sini."

* * *

><p>Gilbert masuk ke gudang pertama, dan mengambil pipa besi. Lalu ia melepas sadel sepeda tua dan menggerus batangnya, dengan suksesnya membuat Yao berteriak, "Aru! Sepedaku~" dan ditenangkan oleh Ivan. "Tenang, da~ nanti kupinjamkan punyaku." "Aku tidak mau, aru~ sepedaku tersayang~" kata Yao nangis-nangis.<p>

Gilbert pergi lagi, mengambil panci karatan. Dia menggerus karatnya dan berhasil membuat Yao nangis lagi. "Aru~ Panci-panciku tersayang! Jangan dirusak, aru!"

Gilbert memasukkan kedua hasil gerusan tersebut ke dalam pipa besi. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil korek. Disulutnya besi itu dengan korek dan api pun berkobar. Ia membakar pintu ruangan Roderich.

Roderich, yang masih setengah sadar, melihat pintunya telah dibuka. "Ye~ Arthur udah ngebukain pintu~" Teriaknya senang. "Arthur, Arthur, aku yang awesome ini udah susah-susah nyari, mikirin cara buat buka pintu dan ujung-ujung kamu bilang _Arthur_yang buka? Otakmu kemana~ Roderich, uke-ku sayang~?" Gilbert nyerocos panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang di depan Roderich sampai muncrat-muncrat.

Tiba-tiba… CROOT… "ups," Gilbert mimisan. Roderich akhirnya menyalakan lampu, dan menyadari bahwa… "MEIN GOTT! KAMU BENER-BENER BAIK, RODERICH!" "A-Ah…" Roderich terperangah dengan apa yang dipakainya. Sebuah gaun merah. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada _little black dress_, pikir Roderich. Tapi…

Gilbert, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung menggendong Roderich dan hendak membawanya pergi, tapi dia dicegat Arthur. "Mana bayarannya?" "Tapi, aku lagi bokek nih, daon boleh gak?" Tanya Gilbert, yang berujung pada Arthur (dan Roderich) menggeplaknya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang ngedandanin Roderich jadi oh-so cuantik binti sekseh gini?" Tanya Gilbert. "Aku, da~" Jawab Ivan. Gilbert jawdrop.

* * *

><p>Waduh, soal senjata muncrat dan las-nya... #ketahuanhabisbelajarkimia.<p>

Makasih banyak buat yang terus ngikutin perkembangan fic ini, yang membaca dan ripiu, yang baca tapi nggak ripiu, yang ripiu tapi nggak baca *?* dan juga lingkungan yang membantu banyak dalam pembuatan fic ini, karena kalau bukan karena kuasa Tuhan dan kebiasaan kurang baik untuk membawa dokumen cerita kemana-mana tiap muter-muter untuk belajar (aka moving class), maka mungkin cerita saya tidak sampai sini. Later in the next chapter!


	8. 2 tambah 1 lawan 5 menang 3

Duh, berusaha jumpalitan menulis di tengah UAS emang susah, tapi berhasil! yay! silahkan baca, terutama makasih buat Al-chan yang udah ngasih masukannya. Saya usahakan untuk memperbaiki~

Sekarang, silahkan baca!

* * *

><p>"Udah cepetan, git! Kalo ga ada uang, turunin uke-mu tercinta (hoek-hoek-hoek) itu dan serahkan lagi ke kami!" Perintah Arthur.<p>

Gilbert bingung. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan Roderich begitu saja pada mereka, tapi… akan sulit juga jika ia tetap membawa Roderich dan kabur. Bagaimana pula dengan Yadi?

Gilbert melirik Roderich yang dengan begonya malah tidur di saat seperti ini. Dengan kekuatan awesome, Gilbert membaca pikirannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Rod, Roderich… "

"Mmmhh… Ada apa, Gil?" Tanya Roderich yang masih sedikit mengantuk. "Turunlah. Pakai senjatamu. Nanti akan kuurus mereka." Bisik Gilbert pelan. Roderich turun dari gendongan Gilbert, dan dengan santainya melangkah ke arah Suku Omnivora.

"Nah, begitu dong, git! Sekarang, serahkan dirimu! Kupastikan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi!" Perintah Arthur. Gilbert sedikit kaget dan menggertakkan giginya. "Kau kira aku yang awesome ini akan menyerah begitu saja, huh?" Kata Gilbert dengan pede, sementara Roderich bersiaga dengan senjata yang ia buat waktu itu. "Kau tidak mau, bloody git? Akan kubuat kau melakukannya! Ivan! Yao! Francis! Alfred! Arthur eh, itu aku, serang dia!" perintah Arthur.

Sebelum mereka mulai bergerak, Roderich mencolek Francis. "Oh, _mon cher_, kau mau menerima 'jasaku'?" "ENAK SAJA!" Teriak Roderich, dan ia menyemprotkan senjata muncratnya itu ke mata Francis. "Mataku~ _Oh non_, mataku yang _magnifique_ ini~" Francis lari ke wastafel untuk mencuci matanya.

"Semuanya, jangan pedulikan Francis! SERAAAAANG~!" Perintah Arthur. Yang tersisa segera menyerang Gilbert. Arthur hendak menyerang menggunakan tongkat sakti yang ia bawa kemana-mana. "Wasweswos…" iIa mengucapkan mantera.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Roderich yang baru saja berhasil menyemprot kembali Francis yang sudah mencuci matanya. "Di sini, hanya anda yang bisa menggunakan sihir! Nanti jadinya tidak adil!"

"Oh, benar juga anda, 'madam'. Kalau begitu, akan kugunakan… SCONE-KU!" Kata Arthur. Roderich sewot karena dipanggil 'madam', sementara Gilbert menangkisi scone Arthur dengan pipa yang masih ia pegang.

* * *

><p>Begitu Gilbert berhasil meneparkan Arthur, ia mencari Francis. Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, ia menemukan sasarannya: Francis, yang sedang berusaha mencium Roderich.<p>

"Oh honhonhon~ Kenapa kau berontak terus, _mon cher_? Kalau kau begini terus, kupastikan kau tak akan bisa melawan apa-apa nanti~" Kata Francis yang telah berhasil mem-'blokade' Roderich dengan cara menyudutkannya di tembok. "Hei, lepaskan aku, dasar mesum!" Teriak Roderich berontak.

"Kau siap untuk -piiip- -piiip- -piiip-, _mon cher_?" Kata Francis dengan mesumnya sampai harus disensor dengan lihainya oleh kameramen. Roderich mulai agak takut dengan mesumnya Francis ini. Ia pun segera memutar otak, mencari cara untuk kabur.

Tiba-tiba, Roderich menggigit lengan Francis. "Ow! Kau benar-benar pemberontak juga, rupanya!" Kata Francis kesakitan. Kemudian Roderich dengan heroiknya langsung menendang vital regions makhluk mesum itu. "Adoh! Vital regions-ku yang sangat _magnifique_! Kau harus dapat balasannya! Awas saja, aku akan men-hmmph…!" Roderich dengan hebatnya menyemprot mulut Francis dengan senjata muncrat itu. "Itu balasanmu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak baik diucapkan!" Teriak Roderich.

"Uwaaaa~ Pedes, acem, gak _magnifique_~" Kata Francis sambil lari muter-muter kelilingan. DOKK… Gilbert memberikan sentuhan akhir dengan cara menggetok Francis memakai tongkatnya. "Maafkan aku, kawan." Katanya pelan. "Tapi, terima kasih, Gilbert." Kata Roderich terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, uke-ku sayang… sekarang ayo kita-" "(Ha!) Kau belum menghadapi kami! (Da, Aru)" Kata Alfred, Ivan, dan Yao bersamaan. "O-ow…" Kata Roderich khawatir. "Tak awesome." Kata Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba… HEAAH~ ketiga orang itu langsung tumbang. Kemudian, terlihat Yadi yang kelelahan tapi nampak senang. "Ha! Sekarang awesome-an siapa? Aku apa kamu? Aku ngalahin tiga orang sekaligus tanpa bantuan, kamu cuman ngalahin dua, itu pun dibantuin uke lu! Awesome-an siapa, coba?" tTanya Yadi pede. "Aku dong!" jawab Gilbert. "Hah?" Yadi kebingungan. "Aku itu awesome, kamu mah luar biasa~!" Jelas Gilbert. GUBRAKS! Yadi bingung sendiri. "Udah ah, kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka bangun!" Katanya, dan mereka segera cabut dari rumah nista itu.

* * *

><p>Mereka telah keluar dari rumah nista bin laknat itu. saat Roderich hendak bersembunyi di pohon terdekat untuk ganti baju, Yadi mencegatnya. "Oh, aku melupakan satu hal penting. Jangan ganti dulu. LIGHTING! LIGHTING!" Tiba-tiba, muncul banyak lampu sorot dan kamera. "Tak foto dulu, ya?"<p>

Rodrich sewot lagi, tapi akhirnya ia menurut. "Ayo, lampunya tiga puluh derajat! Rod, ekspresinya!" Gilbert ikutan melihat kamera, dan dia pingsan gara-gara kebanyakan nosebleed.

"Gilbert!" Roderich langsung kabur dari studio dadakan dan menghampiri Gilbert yang coretmatilemascoret pingsan. "Kasih aja napas buatan!" Usul Yadi dan tentu saja ada ikan diatas batu eh, udang dibalik batu. 'Kalo usulku diterima, oh~ Co cwiit~' Pikirnya. "Ide bagus!" Roderich mengambil selang yang entah bagaimana dan mengapanya ada di sebelahnya. Lalu dia memasukkan salah satu ujungnya di mulut Gilbert dan meniupnya. Gilbert tetap stand-by aka pingsan.

"Kalo kayak gitu mah, gak bakal sadar tu anak! Langsung saja pake mulut!" kata Yadi. "APA?" Roderich kaget. Gilbert yang masih pingsan tiba-tiba nosebleed.

"Ha! Aku tau!" Roderich mengambil sisa campuran cuka dan menyiramnya ke muka Gilbert. "AAAH…! Acem, pedes, kaga awesome~" teriak Gilbert. "Ha! Aku tau! Kamu pasti pura-pura pingsan, kan?" Selidik Roderich. "Oke, oke... Aku yang awesome ini ngaku deh…" Gilbert bangkit dari coretkuburcoret pingsannya. "Rod! Cepet balik ke studio! Gil! Bantuin bikin pose oh-so-romantic sono!" Perintah Yadi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, sekitar jam 06.00 am…

Roderich sudah mengganti bajunya, dan masih blushing gara-gara harus berpose begituan dengan Gilbert. "Haha~ kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan~" Kata Yadi tiba-tiba. "T-Tidak! Aku sudah bilang lo-gue-end sama dia!" Bantah Roderich. Hati Yadi hancur berkeping-keping. Setiap keping diukirin sebuah pairing. "A-APA? KAU DAN DIA SUDAH… PUTUS? HUAAA…" Yadi nangis kejer.

* * *

><p>Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan masih dengan Yadi yang menangis. "Hiks- Kenapa kalian -hiks- bisa putus begitu…? -hiks-" tanyanya.<p>

"Waktu itu, dia menunjukkan seekor kepiting padaku. Otomatis, aku jadi takut dan… tunggu. Aku bilang lo-gue-end waktu itu? aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya!" Kata Roderich.

"Hei, berarti… Kau masih suka sama dia, kan~" kata Yadi iseng. "Minta maaf sono ke Gilbert! Paling ntar disuruh sungkem!"

"Tapi aku nggak mau sungkem! Memalukan! Masa' aku menunjukkan kelemahanku di depan pacarku sendiri? Dia yang nyuruh pula!" Protes Roderich. "Ya… Paling kalo nggak disuruh sungkem malah disuruh crossdress pake gaunnya si Lena yang dipinjem dari Ludwig! Cepetan sono, keburu dia tidak menerima permintaan maafmu lagi… CEPETAN SONO!" Desak Yadi. "Baiklah…" Kata Roderich. 'Duh, siap-siap crossdress nih…' Pikirnya.

Roderich menghampiri Gilbert yang berjalan agak jauh di belakang. Wajah anak awesome itu nampak berseri-seri sekaligus pervy, sepertinya membayangkan sesi foto tadi pagi. 'Oh _mein gott_… Dia imut banget~ Posenya juga~ Awesome plus ehemsensualehem~' Pikir anak pervy itu.

"Gilbert," Panggil Roderich. "Ha? Apa? kau mau sesi foto bersama aku yang awesome lagi?" Tanya Gilbert. "Ya-maksudku tidak. Tadi itu sudah sangat cukup. Aku…" "Bersedia menjadi uke dari Gilbert Beilschmidt yang awesome dari Prusia selamanya?" Potong Gilbert. "Bukan! Dengarkan dulu, Gilbert~ seme-ku sayang~ aku mau… minta maaf." Kata Roderich. "Ha? Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa? Oh~ pasti kau minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyamai keawesome-anku ya?" kata Gilbert dengan santai. "Bukan!" Roderich mulai facepalm. "Aku minta maaf karena… waktu itu aku bilang lo-gue-end sama kamu. Ingat kan, ketika kau menunjukkan seekor kepiting padaku, lalu aku lari terbirit-birit…" Roderich merasa malu sekali. Gilbert hanya terdiam. "Oh, dan aku juga minta maaf sudah menuang cuka pedas di wajahmu tadi." Roderich menunduk dalam-dalam.

Gilbert masih diam saja. Tiba-tiba, ia angkat bicara. "Aku yang awesome sangat ini tak akan pernah memaafkanmu selamanya." Roderich tersentak. Ia langsung memohon-mohon ke Gilbert, meski ia tahu betapa memalukannya hal itu, dan bagaimana ia telah bersumpah untuk tidak melakukannya selamanya. "Gilbert… Kumohon! Maafkan aku…" "Hmm… aku yang awesome ini akan memaafkanmu, tapi… Kau harus mau pakai baju maid seharian nanti!" Roderich nangis.

* * *

><p>Jiah... Maaf banget kalo gaje, abal, humornya garing sangat kayak lele goreng buatan ibu saya *?*, buat yang telah membaca, mereview, memasukkan dalam alert ataupun favorite, makasih banyak~ Later in the next chapter, da~ aru~ desu yo~<p> 


	9. Lagu Ahli Crossdress

HELLO~ kembali lagi bersama saya, Fly aka Author yang hendak menyajikan apdetan dari cerita kocak bin gajeabal buatan saya dengan tembusan ke Melody aka Asisten Author! Nah, disini, ada bagian yang pakai tanda kurung siku ([...]) itu artinya bisikan, ya~

baik, tak usah mengulur terlalu panjang seperti ceramah guru saya *?* Ada baiknya kita langsung mulai. Silahkan, baca saja!

* * *

><p>Roderich kembali ke Yadi. "Bagaimana? Berhasil?" Tanya Yadi. "Berhasil sih, berhasil. Tapi, kau tahulah…" Jawab Roderich. Terdengar sedikit nada pasrah di suaranya. Yadi nosebleed tingkat akut. 'Anak ini pembawa keberuntungan! Aku harus menjaganya tetap disini!'<p>

"Roderich, dia suruh kamu pakai baju maid yang kayak apa? French maid? Maid biasa? Urusan kotum, serahkan saja pada ahlinya! Kita bisa mulai dari bagian atas!" Kata Yadi mengeluarkan sebuah lemari *?* dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka lemari itu lebar-lebar, sampai Roderich yang ada di dekat situ tepar kepentok pintu lemari. "Ada berbagai macam bando, jepit, dan hiasan rambut lainnya dalam berbagai bentuk dan warna! Mungkin untukmu… ah, nanti diurus!"

Semuanya berhenti berjalan, termasuk Gilbert yang takjub melihat lemari penuh peralatan crossdress bertema maid, dan juga melihat Roderich yang tepar. Tapi, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Roderich dan menghampiri Yadi. Yadi sendiri mulai bernyanyi *?* "Selamat pagi, Tuan~ Siapa yang hendak diberi baju yang tepaat~?" "Oh~ orang yang tepar~ Di sudut sana~" Balas Gilbert sambil menunjuk Roderich.

"Baiklah, kita, lakukan, tuan, pertama kita ukur dia~" Yadi mengeluarkan pita ukur dan mulai mengukuri Roderich. "Ukur, ukur, ukur~ seratus, tiga puluh, lalala, lalala~"

"Tuan, tolong, ambilkan kertas, dan pensil juga~ Aku hendak mencatat~" Suara Yadi meninggi. "Silahkan, silahkan, meski kau tak berhak memerintah aku yang awesooome~" Gilbert meloncat dengan awesome-nya lalu memberikan kertas ke Yadi. Yadi menulisi kertas itu dengan cepat.

Yadi dengan artistiknya melompat ke lemari, diikuti Gilbert. "Menurut pengukuran~ yang ini pastilah tepat~" Yadi dengan tenang dan elegan mengambil sebuah baju maid dari gantungan. "Oh~ sungguh imut~ [binti sekseh~]" Kata Gilbert, memandangi baju maid pendek hitam putih itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tuan penjahit, apakah anda punya [stocking-nya]~?" Tanya Gilbert dengan dilagukan. "Tentu saja ada~ buka saja pintu kanannya~" Gilbert membuka pintu kanan, dan sempat berkata pelan, "Oh-so-sekseh" lalu pingsan di tempat.

* * *

><p>Gilbert bangun menbali dengan cepat, secara dia itu awesome, dan bergabung ke opera dadakan kembali. "oh~ oh~ oh~ Pastilah cantik, tuan penjahit, jika ia memakainya~" "Tentu saja, tentu saja, sangat cantik ya~" Mereka nosebleed berjamaah. "La, lalalala~ La, lalalala~ dengan begini kita ta- tunggu dulu. Ada satu hal yang belum kita urus, yaitu… *jengjeng* sepatunya~!"<p>

"Aakan kuambilkan, sepatu yang pas, bukan disengaja untuk pasangannya, tapi memang keharmonisan alami dari baju tersebut~!" Yadi mengambilkan sepasang sepatu dari lemari bawah. Mereka memandangi sepatu itu dengan berbinar-binar.

Yadi berputar, dan melempar kotak sepatu itu, dan ditangkap dengan artistiknya oleh Gilbert. Mereka kemudian menari loncat-loncat ala penari yodeling diiringi naturmusik (musik alam). "Kita telah selesai~ Menyiapkan satu set baju~ Untuk calon 'maid' baru~ Yang jadi pelayan orang awesome~!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Opera nari-nari dan nyanyi berakhir dengan pose artistik Yadi dan Gilbert melakukan pose yin dan yang. "Hei, Roderich tidak bangun?" Tanya Yadi. Mereka menghampiri lemari, dan menemukan Roderich tertidur dengan sangat moe-nya di dekat situ. Mereka pun nosebleed berjamaah."Gendong dia, gil! Moe banget~" Desak Yadi. 'Benar-benar pembawa keberuntungan~' Pikirnya bahagia.

Gilbert mengangkat Roderich dengan hati-hati, dan membawa anak ngantuk itu di gendongannya. "Eh, gil, bagusan pas dia make bajunya, kamu suruh-suruh aja dia, persis maid beneran!" Usul Yadi. "Ide bagus! Aku sejak lama sudah memimpikan hal ini~ Dia menyerah, dan melakukan semua hal yang kuperintahkan! Kesesese~ Bayangkan saja! Rod! Cuciin baju! Yang bersih dan awesome! Awas kalo gak bersih ntar kucium sepuluh menit nonstop! Rod! Kasih makan gilbird! Rod! Setrikain baju! Rod! Siapin acara bir mingguan! Kamu jadi maid-nya! Rod! Cabutin rumput, pake tangan! Hahaha~ Awesome sangat!" Gilbert menerima usul itu dengan senang. "Eit, kurang satu lagi." Kata Yadi. "Apa?" "Rod! Buat pose romantis dengan aku yang awesome!" Kata Yadi. "Benar juga, kamu awesome juga ternyata ya~" Kata Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah tempat dikelilingi pagar kawat berduri yang tinggi. "Voila! Ini tempatnya!" Kata Yadi. "Ini? Tempat berumput, berpagar tinggi, dan ada pos kosongnya? Kelihatan seperti kawasan mati." Komentar Gilbert.<p>

"Eh, bangunin Roderich sono!" Kata Yadi. "oke. Rod, Roderich… Hoi, bangun! Ntar kuhancurin semua alat musikmu satu-satu!" ancam Gilbert.

Bukannya bangun, Roderich malah tidur makin nyenyak, dan mendekat ke Gilbert. Yadi memotretnya dengan wajah 'oh-my-god-so-moe-aku-harus-dapat-fotonya'. "Yah, malah ga bangun. Ni anak tidur nyenyak juga, ya." Kata Gilbert. "Oke, aku yang awesome akan coba lagi. Rod, Roderich… Bangun woi! Ntar kuhancurin semua alat musikmu satu-satu dan kubakar semua partiturmu!" Ancamnya.

Roderich tetap saja tidur, dan malah tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dia nampak damai sekali. "Aduh, kayaknya tanganmu empuk banget kayak kasur deh. Buktinya, Roderich tidur nyenyak di gendonganmu." Kata Yadi. "Hmm… aku tahu kata awesome apa yang bisa membangunkannya." Kata Gilbert. "Rod, Roderich… bangun woi! Kalo nggak bangun, kuhancurin semua alat musikmu satu-satu, kubakar semua partiturmu, kucemplungin kamu ke tempat kepiting, lalu kuraep *?* kamu di tempat umum diliatin orang!" Ancam Gilbert. 'Panjang amat dah.' Pikir Yadi.

Roderich yang enak-enakan tidur langsung bangun mendengar ancaman beruntun tersebut. "Eh, ya, ya, aku bangun..! Eh? Gilbert, kenapa kau… menggendongku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku yang awesome dan Yadi menemukanmu sedang tidur di dekat lemari setelah kami melakukan opera dadakan. Yadi bilang kamu moe banget, dan kami pun nosebleed berjamaah. Karena aku tidak mau mengganggumu, juga kamu kelihatan nyenyak banget tidurnya, jadi sesuai saran Yadi, kugendong aja kamu." Jelas Gilbert tanpa melupakan bagian nosebleed berjamaah tersebut. Roderich tambah blushing lagi. Kemudian, Roderich langsung turun dari Gilbert, dan membekep Yadi sebelum ia berkata 'cie' lagi.

"Udah, sekarang kita masuk! untuk membuka pintu ini, ada kata kuncinya. Kalian mundur dulu, ini kata rahasia dan tak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali anggota." Ia mendorong Gilbert dan Roderich agak (baca: sangat) jauh ke belakang. Yadi mendekat ke pintu, dan berbisik. "Yadi Sumarno, stalker, penggemar pasangan PruAus, Germancest, USUK, GerIta, dan sebagainya, ahli baju crossdress, angota PFI divisi tiga." "Tujuan?" Tanya mesin penerima pesan di pintu itu, juga dengan berbisik. "Membawa calon anggota baru." Jawab Yadi pelan. "Nama mereka?" "Emm… Roderich dan Gilbert." Jawab Yadi. "H. Terdengar seperti pasangan PruAus bagiku." Kata mesin tersebut. "Beda, beda kok." Kata Yadi berusaha meyakinkan. "Baik, akan kukabarkan ke Bu Eliza." "Terimakasih." Pintunya terbuka. Yadi memberi isyarat pada Roderich dan Gilbert untuk ikut masuk.

Yadi berjalan di depan, Roderich dan Gilbert mengekornya di belakang. Mereka melewati rerumputan dan pos kosong itu. tapi, sebenarnya ada dua makhluk tak terlihat di sana.

"A-Anoo… Seharusnya mereka lapor dulu, Kumakichi…" kata Madeline Williams, penjaga pos tidak kelihatan itu. "Dare da?" Tanya beruang kutub di gendongannya. Madeline tidak berkata apa-apa, dan… BRUKK… Ia menjatuhkan beruang malang sekaligus kurang ajar itu ke lantai.

"KUMAN! SEKALI LAGI KAMU BEGITU, TAK BACOK KAMU!" Terdengar suara teriakan marah yang sangat keras. Gilbert dan Yadi tidak mempedulikan suara tersebut, tapi Roderich malah ketakutan dan memeluk lengan Gilbert. "A-Apa itu?" Ia gemetaran. "Cuman orang teriak. Ayo." Gilbert jalan dengan santainya, dan Roderich masih memeluk lengannya. Yadi, tak membuang kesempatan, langsung memotret adegan itu.

* * *

><p>Duh. Akhir-akhir ini agak malas nulis, ya jadinya agak telat gini orz.<p>

Oke, saya sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa #gubraks! jadi sebaiknya... LATER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~! #hajared


	10. Pendaftaran

Halo, kembali lagi bersama author abal disini! Lagi males, jadinya lama deh~

* * *

><p>Mereka berjalan makin jauh, mblasak-mblasak melewati rerumputan, dan juga melewati sebuah hutan kecil. Yadi sudah berkostum penjelajah, lengkap dengan topi dan sepatu botnya. Gilbert juga memakai baju yang sama, tapi Roderich malah dikasih baju penjelajah perempuan, dengan alasan (palsu) bahwa baju laki-lakinya habis.<p>

Di dalam gedung PFI…

Eliza sedang duduk di ruangannya, mengorganisir beberapa jadwal untuk kegiatan-kegiatan organisasi. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara mesin pesan. "Yadi dari divisi tiga, datang membawa calon anggota."

"Bagus, terimakasih atas beritanya." Kata Eliza, dan ia segera menekan salah satu tombol di mejanya. Muncul sebuah jalan rahasia, dan ia menuruni tangga ke dalam. Tak berapa lama, jalan itu tertutup.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke trio…<p>

Mereka terus berjalan. Yadi menebas beberapa dedaunan yang menghalangi. Mereka melihat sebuah gubuk dari kejauhan. Nampaknya gubuk itu terletak di '_The Heart of the Jungle_' aka tengah hutan.

"Nah, ini dia! Gubuk pendaftaran! Hei, itu petugasnya! Eh," kata-kata Yadi terputus. "Apa?" Tanya Roderich yang untungnya sudah ganti baju jadi bajunya yang biasa meski tak pas dengan latar hutan ini. "Hebat! Yang menyambut kalian adalah ketuanya langsung! Duh, sebuah kehormatan besar~ Ayo!" Mereka berlari ke gubuk pendaftaran itu.

Disana, Eliza sudah menunggu dengan bahagia. 'Akhirnya ada anggota baru! Setelah tiga tahun menunggu~ akhirnya datang! Dua LAKI-LAKI pula!' Pikirnya bahagia.

Mereka tiba, dan Yadi berteriak, "Halo~ Bu Eliza, anda disini~?" Eliza muncul dari balik tirai dan tersenyum pada mereka. "Nah, itu Bu Eliza, ketua sekaligus pendiri dari PFI. Kalian pasti senang bertemu dengannya~" Kata Yadi.

"Salam Yaoi, Bu Eliza!" kata Yadi memberikan salam khas PFI. "Salam yaoi juga, Yadi. Apa saja yang kau dapat sejauh ini?" Tanya Bu Eliza. "Oh~ bBanyaaak~" Yadi mengeluarkan kameranya, dan memperlihatkan foto-foto, mulai dari foto Uke!Roderich sampai foto PruAus crossdress. "OH SO SWEEEEET~" teriak Bu Eliza fangirling.

"Itu belum seberapa, Bu. Masih banyak foto-foto lain yang saya dapatkan di tempat dan waktu yang tak terduga." Kata Yadi promosi. "Yaudah, nanti kamu ke kantorku, dan akan kuperbesar di layar LCD dan akan diperlihatkan ke seluruh anggota! Aku tak tahu bagaimana respon mereka~" Kata Eliza. "Ya pasti macem-macem dong, Bu." Kata Yadi sweatdrop.

"Ooke, ini calon anggotanya, Bu." Kata Yadi menunjukkan Roderich dan Gilbert. 'Ohmygod yang itu uke banget tampangnya!' Pikir Eliza saat melihat Roderich. 'Yang satu itu seme bangeeeeet~ pas buat dipairingin!' Pikirnya saat melihat Gilbert.

"OHMYGOD! Kalian pacaran nggak?" Tanya Eliza histeris. "Tentu saja! Ya kan, Roderich sayang~?" jawab Gilbert. "Gil, jangan buka rahasia sembarangan!" Kata Roderich malu.

"Supaya tidak menimbulkan 'kerusuhan dan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan', sebaiknya kita rahasiakan saja hubungan mereka. aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka gara-gara anggota disini." Kata Yadi ke Bu Eliza.

"Betul, dan sebaiknya jangan sebarkan fotonya, nanti mereka akan bertanya-tanya tentang asal foto tersebut, dan langsung mencurigai kami, secara kami yang paling mirip bahkan pelaku di foto tersebut, lalu meminta termasuk memaksa kami melakukan adegan tersebut." Pinta Roderich. "Aaaah… jujur saja, Roderich, kau sebenarnya mau, kan?" kata Gilbert santai.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, tuan-tuan, saya hendak berbincang sebentar dengan Yadi." Kata Bu Eliza, mengajak Yadi ke balik tirainya.

"Kamu ini gimana sih… harus nunggu 3 TAHUN dulu dan itu pun kau hanya bawa DUA? Aduuuh…" Bu Eliza ngomel-ngomel. "Iya, iya, sabar bu, orang sabar doujinnya banyak…" Yadi mencoba menenangkan Bu Eliza. "Aaah…!" Bu Eliza berteriak frustasi. "Tenang bu! Nanti asma ibu kambuh!" Kata Yadi. "heh! Aku nggak asma!" Bu Eliza terlihat sangat marah. "Tenang bu! Lagipula, mereka berdua kan laki-laki, bisa kita ajakin ber-crossdress, kan?" Eliza tenang kembali akhirnya. Yadi pun lega.

Mereka kembali, dan Bu Eliza berkata, "Tes dimulai… _sekarang_."

* * *

><p>Mereka berempat duduk rapi di bangku yang telah disediakan, mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar. Bu Eliza memberikan formulir ke Roderich dan Gilbert. "Kalian isi ini dengan data kalian, kalau bisa seunik mungkin [dan berhubungan dengan yaoi, tentunya]. Kalian ada pulpen, kan?" Tanya Bu Eliza. "Ehh… ada, Bu." Jawab Roderich. "Ah, tuan-tuan, tak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Eliza, tapi jika kalian lebih suka, kalian boleh tetap memanggilku Bu Eliza, meski itu membuatku terdengar lebih tua." Jelasnya ramah.<p>

Mereka berdua mengisi formulir itu, sementara Yadi menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali ia pertama kali masuk PFI. "Pertama kalinya aku tahu PFI itu juga bersamaan dengan ketika aku menyadari aku itu seorang fudanshi. Kemudian, aku pergi ke daerah pantai Surabaya, yang juga kalian lewati waktu itu. di jalan, aku ketemu Bu Eliza. Waktu itu, dia pakai topi yang kayak punya nenek-nenek itu, jadi kutanya dia, 'Nek, Nenek tau nggak hutan terdekat lewat mana?' Otomatis dia marah besar dan menggetokku pakai wajan. Lalu dia nanya dengan ketusnya, 'Mo ngapain emang, masuk hutan segala?' dan kujawab 'Nyari gedung PFI, Ne- maksudku Bu.' Lalu, Bu Eliza mengajakku mblasak-mblasak keluar masuk hutan, melewati rintangan berupa rumah doujin raksasa, dan sampai di gubuk ini. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana PFI berdiri, dan katanya anggotanya belum terlalu banyak. Oh, rintangan untuk sampai ke PFI itu selalu berganti, tergantung orang yang mencoba ke sana."

"mMaksudmu?" Tanya Roderich. "Begini. Contoh, kau suka apa?" Tanya Yadi balik. "Hmm… Kue, pianoku, biolaku, emm…" Roderich masih berpikir. "Sudah, cukup segitu. Kau ingat kan waktu itu kita melewati rumah kue? Nah, itulah rintangan bagimu. Sebenarnya rintangan ini ditujukan agar kau bisa menahan diri dan meninggalkannya agar bisa lebih cepat sampai. Tapi, kamu malah menghabiskan seluruh rumah itu dalam setengah jam." Kata Yadi agak kesal. Wajahnya seakan sedikit menyiratkan 'kalau-kau-tak-makan-rumah-itu-mungkin-kita-bisa-sampai-lebih-cepat.'

"Tunggu. Jadi, sungai bir awesome yang kita lewati waktu itu rintangan bagiku?" Tanya Gilbert. "Yup. Rintanganku sendiri adalah rumah doujin, karena kalian tahu, aku paling gak tahan kalau ada setumpuk doujin di sebelahku dibiarkan begitu saja. Pasti kubaca." Kata Yadi.

* * *

><p>"Yadi, bagian keahlian ini diisi apaan?" Tanya Roderich. "Oh, yang itu kau isi dengan keahlian paling menonjol yang kamu miliki [tapi kusarankan jangan tulis 'membuat kue', nanti kau akan ditaruh di pekerjaan dapur aka tukang masak]. Kamu kan pandai main musik, tulis aja." Jawab Yadi.<p>

Beberapa saat kemudian… "Aku yang awesome ini sudah selesai! Taruh mana?" Tanya Gilbert. "Taruh saja di depanmu. Boleh aku lihat?" Pinta Yadi. "tTentu saja boleh!" Gilbert memberikan formulirnya ke Yadi.

Yadi membaca formulir itu dalam hati. 'Nama, Gilbert beilschmidt. Umur, -entahlah, umur itu tak awesome-. Alamat, di jerman. Jangan tanya lebih detil. Hobi, melakukan hal awesome. Fandom favorit, fandom tempa aku yang awesome ini berasal. Tokoh favorit dari fandom tersebut, aku yang awesome ini dong! Pairing favorit, apapun bolehlah, tapi yang terpenting jika ada aku mesti dipasangkan dengan yang awesome juga, seperti Roderich uke-ku tercinta~ dengan ini menyetujui menjadi anggota PFI yang baik, produktif, tidak menyimpang dari hukum dasar PFI, dan . Hm, model tandatangannya unik juga.' Pikir Yadi setelah membaca formulir itu. lalu, ia mengembalikannya ke Gilbert.

Setelah mereka selesai, Yadi mengumpulkan formulirnya dan membawanya ke ruangan Bu Eliza. TOK-TOK-TOK… Yadi mengetuk pintu ruangan Bu Eliza. Beberapa saat kemudian Bu Eliza membukakan pintu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yadi masuk. mereka sibuk berdiskusi di dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Bu Eliza keluar ruangan dan berkata, "Tuan Beilschmidt dan Tuan Edelstein, dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ruangan saya untuk sedikit evaluasi mengenai formulirnya." Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh Bu Eliza sendiri.

Ruangan Bu Eliza berkesan aneh, agak gelap, dan sedikit tercium bau darah, membuat Roderich agak gemetaran dan menggenggam erat tangan Gilbert. Ada sebuah meja penuh arsip, dan sebuah kursi di belakangnya. Ada pula dua buah kursi untuk tamu. Bebrapa kamera tergantung di tembok. Figura-figura yng membingkai gambar yaoi juga terlihat di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sekilas, nampak seperti ruangan seorang bos, dengan unsur eksentrik.

"Nah, evaluasi untuk formulir kalian. Nampaknya kalian adalah dua orang fudanshi berbakat. Tuan Beilschmidt, anda bisa menjadi penulis cerita, sementara Tuan Edelstein bisa menjadi pengatur musik latar. Dan ngomong-ngomong, jawaban anda sangat unik, Tuan Beilschmidt. Ujian kedua akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah." Katanya.

* * *

><p>Haah~ selesai! Di-publish semenit sebelum tahun baru! Maaf kalau agak nggantung juga ni cerita. Saia harus cepat bertindak pada cerita lain yang ingin publish di menit pertama tahun baru! Later in the next chapter! #ngilang<p> 


End file.
